Make You Love Me
by BubbleBlonde
Summary: Your job is to gain the boys trust, twist their loyalties and take them on our side, then once we have the boys we will break in using their information and take down the ones in charge." "And how are we gonna get them to trust us and flip sides?" "By making them fall in love with you." Ikari, Poke, Old-Rival. Contestshipping, Questshipping, OcxOc Oh and contains swearing!
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn's POV:**

"All girls report to mission control room, i repeat all girls report to mission control room now. And yes Dawn that includes you." I heard my father's voice crackle over the intercom system that is hooked up to our entire house although most people like to call it a castle. I just like the old structure of the house.

I groaned as i lifted myself outta my pink bed and stretched. Outside my shut door i heard a fist pounding on the door before i heard my _lovely_ sister Jordyn's voice shouting, "Move your booty Dawny!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted as i swung open my door and rushed out into the hall where i joined my green eyed, long blonde hair with deep purple tips, sister. She gave had already started in a slow jog down the long hallway and i ran until i caught up with her then we raced all the way to the basement gym where we met up with our three other sisters; Misty, May, and Leaf. We all smiled at each other before we stood facing the mirror that ran along the whole back wall of the gym.

We all stood in front of one panel each and a red light passed over us. Once the light finished passing over us each panel slide aside to reveal five individual elevator with only enough space for one person in each.

We all stepped inside the elevators and waited until we reached our control base beneath our 'castle'. Approximately 2 and a half minutes later we all reached the control base and stepped out of the elevator and started down the hallway to the mission control room.

"Okay so do any of you guys know whats this about?" Misty questioned as we walked. I shook my head along with leaf as Jordyn shrugged and May told us all "I bet its our next mission!"

"But we just got back from our last mission!" Leaf groaned as i rolled my eyes.

"Only you, May, and Misty went on the last mission. You really need to stop babying me and Jordyn" I told them all as Misty popped up behind me and Jordyn, who are walking side by side, and threw her arms around our shoulders.

"Aw its not our fault you two are the youngest! Don't worry we promise you two will get the lead in the next mission!" Misty told us with a wink making me and Jordyn smile brightly.

"Sweet!" Jordyn cried as she and i high-fived. We finally reached mission control room and walked in to the large conference room with a long table and projector with high speed computer set up in the corner. We each took our respectably colored chairs; mine pink, Jordyn's purple, Misty's blue, Leaf's green, and May's red. Then our mom and dad proceed to walk through the door and stand in front of the table with 5 manilla folders.

"Hello darlings!" our mom, Caroline Maple, greeted us with a happy smile. She adopted all of us except May who is her own child. Our father, Norman Maple, did the same.

"Alright girls, ready for your next mission? It involves all five of you this time." Dad said while still smiling.

"Totally! Whatcha got for us this time daddio?" Jordyn asked.

"You all are well aware of the Agency, correct? They take young children in and train them to become assassins. Some children just come in through the family. Well as you know the police force has been trying to take down the Agency for quite some time now. We already have older spies set deep into the Agency but right now they aren't high enough to do any damage. Which is where you girls come in-" Dad was cut off by Leaf.

"What good are we if you have more experienced spies already set in place?" She asked.

"Because we need spies higher up in the control of the Agency and that is where you girls come in. In each of these folders are members of a high ranking assassin team in the Agency." He said as he and mom randomly handed us all one of the folders." They are young, yes, but they are one of the best teams in the Agency. We have just recently found out their identities although not much information is available. But we do know is their names, age, and personality profile your mother did when she substituted at their school."

"Wait! What? You were in their school? You went inside an assassin school?" May asked worriedly at the thought of her mother being so close to assassins but we were all thinking the same thing judging by our facial expressions.

"No sweeties i didn't go to a assassin school. The boys in your folders go to regular school, although it is an elite boarding school. But i substituted while you girls were away on your last full mission. Their i learned a little about the boys' personalities."

"Now we pulled a few strings and you five are to report to Roselia High School tomorrow. Don't interrupt please," dad said as he held up a hand to stop Misty from speaking, "Now open your folders and tell us your boy's name."

"Ash Ketchum" Misty read as she opened her file first. Dad nodded to may next.

"Drew Hayden"

"Gary Oak" Leaf spoke up and raised an eyebrow at his profile as she continued reading her folder.

"Paul Shinji" I groaned as i saw how mean looking he was. Yep he definitely looks like an assassin.

"Cody Smith" Jordyn finished and dad nodded seemingly pleased with each boy we got.

"Now first off at the school you where a uniform Monday through Thursday, on Friday you are allowed to wear whatever you want. Now it is a boarding school so you will be staying there. This is a long term mission so it has an open ended time limit. Now there is a hierarchy in popularity at that school, it all determines which house you are placed in. There are three different houses and then one school building in the center of it all. Now depending on which house you are placed in you must battle the Unbeatables." Mom told us, now taking control of this part of the assignment.

"What are the Unbeatables?" I asked completely confused.

"There are 12 Unbeatables for each grade level. Unbeatables are a group of students that have never been beaten in a Pokemon battle. They have the house behind the school because it gets the most privacy and special treatment. Your boys make up part of the boys Unbeatable side. There are 6 Unbeatable boys and 6 girls. You will pick a girl and you must beat them to become an Unbeatable. These are the 6 Unbeatable girls." Mom told as she pointed to the wall where there were now 6 girls photos up on the wall.

"These girls name's are Brianna, Kelsy, Michelle, Nina, Olivia, and Marina. I advise you to not go after Marina. Our in-tell says that she is a assassin too. She's low level and never has killed. Not very loyal to the Agency. Her boyfriend is also an Unbeatable and an assassin but he is also low level and being trained under your boys."

"Wait so you are basically throwing us up against 7 assassins? Sweet!" Jordyn exclaimed as me and my sisters all face palmed. There is a reason why shes the youngest.

"And wait what is our objective. You say you wanna break up the Agency but how are we gonna do it if you haven't told us yet?" Leaf questioned.

"Observant as always Leafy. Your job is to gain the boys trust, twist their loyalties and take them on our side, then once we have the boys we will break in using their information and take down the ones in charge. Your boys won't face any jail time ad neither will younger assassins. Anyone over 20 years of age will be prosecuted if they are alive."

"And how are we gonna get them to trust us and flip sides?" I asked while raising one eyebrow. (something none of my sisters can do)

"You make them fall in love with you." Mom said with a knowing smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**May's POV:**

"We do what now?" I asked completely surprised as my eyes went as big as saucers along with Misty's and Leaf's. Dawn and Jordyn didn't seem as surprised so that confused me.

"You become their friends then make them fall in love with you. So much that they would do anything you told them to." Mom told me calmly as though it was no big deal.

"Only Dawn and Jordyn have been trained to do that though! That's why they take all these kinds of missions!" Misty argued.

"That is why they are going to be leading this mission this time around. We need ALL of you girls to do this otherwise it would just be Dawn and Jordyn. Now Dawn is head Leader and Jordyn is second in command. You listen to their orders." Dad told us as Dawn and Jordyn high-fived each other. Well at least now they are leading the mission, they got their wish.

"Fine we will do it but we won't like it." Leaf grumbled as she sank lower in her seat. I felt like doing the same but i restrained myself.

"I took the liberty to write down a few flirting techniques for each of you to use on your type of boy but do as you please!" Mom added in also.

"Okay lastly before i dismiss you all to go pack, is your schedules. Misty and Leaf you have trainer schedules to match your boys. Dawn and May, you have coordinator schedules. Jordyn, you have an alternating trainer and coordinator schedule to match Cody. You all will have every class with your boy. You have to periods where all five of you are in the same class; second period and eighth period. Now go pack up your suitcases. We are leaving early tomorrow morning at 5 am to take you to the school." Dad told us and we all started to stand up except me.

"What kind of transportation are we taking?" I asked with a small smirk on my face as my dad answered, "The Helicopter. It will land right on your school's ground. Normally we have you try to blend in but you are going to have to stand out to get your boys attention. Now go pack."

"Aye aye Captain!" me and the girls all shouted as we mock saluted him and marched out of the room. We have been doing that for every mission debriefing ever since our first mission so it was kind of like our tradition now.

Once we were out of the room and back up in the gym we all turned to look at each other.

"Okay let's take our six strongest pokemon with us and use our second strongest pokemon against those lameo Unbeatables" Misty suggested then stuck out her tongue at the stupid name.

"Hahaha get used to the name cause soon we are all gonna be one." Leaf joked, "Oh and good idea about our pokemon. Don't wanna go all out either. We would crush em."

"Hey tomorrow is Friday so we can wear whatever we want!" Dawn cried out suddenly and and Jordyn squealed in joy and high-fived Dawn. Of course they would wanna wear their own clothes, those fashion freaks hahaha.

"Go Pack!" I cried as i started sprinting towards my room to start packing my stuff for tomorrow.

* * *

4:30 am Friday

**Jordyn's POV:**

"I swear Jordyn if you sleep in any longer im going to sick my Gyarados on you!" I heard Misty shout from outside my door as i groaned and got up to take one last look at my beautiful purple bedroom. The whole theme of the room was purple and black bubbles. I am gonna miss it while im away. I sighed as i got up and put on the outfit i had chosen yesterday.

It was a black 3/4 sleeve t-shirt with a purple tank top over it and a teal blue vest over it all. I had on black shorts with one side studded and purple tights underneath that showed a picture of the stars and purple high top sneakers wedges. I also had a loose gold belt to keep all my pokeballs on except for one that i kept on a necklace around my neck. I threw my long blonde hair up in a high ponytail and my bangs with frosted purple tips covered partly over my left eye.

I then grabbed all my pokeballs and hooked them onto my belt and necklace. Then grabbed my suitcases and carried all 4 of them downstairs where our trusty butler Adam was waiting and he took my suitcases outside into the limo that was going to leave early and arrive before us. From here i could see May's, Misty's, and Leaf's 3 suitcases each and Dawn's 6 suitcases. I then walked into the kitchen to grab an apple before our flight and saw all my other sisters in there too.

Misty was sporting a baby-blue t-shirt that said 'I mustache you a question but I'll shave it for later', and white shorts that reached about mid-thigh and white gladiator sandals, with a white belt, for her pokeballs and her own pokeball necklace. Her orange hair was tide into her signature low side ponytail. She was munching on a piece on a piece of toast while watching May eat.

Then Leaf was leaning on the counter sipping a cup of green tea, its her favorite drink. Her long brunette hair was french braided to her left side so it hung in front of her left shoulder. She was wearing a green and white striped long sleeve shirt and and dark blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing green converses. Perfect Leaf outfit. She was also watching May eat in amusement.

And my dear darling sister, May, was shoving pancakes after pancakes in her mouth. She had her hair pulled back into two ponytails and had her favorite red bandana covering her the top of her head except for her long bangs. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a red rose printed on. She was also wearing a high-waist black shorts with a white belt for her pokeballs. She had on red ankle booties and had her pokeball necklace on. Even though we have all been living with May since we were 2 years old not even 14 years do we get less amazed at her appetite.

And finally there was Dawn, who was munching on a chocolate muffin. She was wearing a black tank top with a white short sleeved t-shirt over top. She had on a hot pink cropped jacket and was wearing shorts that went from hot pink to light pink then finally white with a gold belt. She had on hot pink wedges with spikes on the back. She chained up her necklace chain from the standard black to pink and hung her pokeball on it also. She was calmly sitting on the counter while swinging her legs back and forth as we all stared at May till she finished eating.

Once she was done, dad and mom walked in to give us our final goodbyes and told us good luck with our mission before we five girls hopped int the helicopter and got to Larousse City in an hour and a half. By that time kids were just starting to come out of their dorms to see us drop down in the middle of the courtyard.

Us five all put on dark sunglasses and we stepped out of the helicopter like movie stars. i even flipped my bangs back a little bit as i was the last one to step out of the helicopter. We all waved good-bye to our private pilot Charlie then turned to look at the large gathering of students that had collected in a circle around us. Then 6 boys and 6 girls all stepped forward and we immediately recognized them as the Unbeatables.

"So your the new students we were told were coming. Nice to meet you all!" the girl with the teal blue hair stepped forward and smiled brightly at us as all the other girls rolled their eyes at her. We recognized her as Marina who was the girl we weren't supposed to battle. Then the girl named Olivia stepped forward and sneered down at us.

"Listen newbies, if you want to fit in here you have to battle us. We are the Unbeatables. No one has beat us. But if you _miraculously _beat one of us then you become an immediate Unbeatable and take her place in the Unbeatable's house. Understood? Good now pick your person." She challenged as she smirked down at us. Big mistake darling.

"Fine i challenge you first. And my name is Jordyn. Remember it cause im going to be the one to beat you." I spoke up arrogantly, not even in the least bit nervous of her. She narrowed her eyes at me as the crowd around us cheered. We walked over to the battle field and took our positions all of the Unbeatables stood on Olivia's side except for Marina who stood as ref for this battle. My sisters stood on my side as Marina called out for us to release our pokemon. Olivia released Arcanine. It looked tough for maybe a different trainer but i knew my pokemon could handle it.

"Go Darkrai!" I called out as i released his pokeball and he popped out in all his mysterious glory, immediately intimidating both Olivia and Arcanine. I then saw the fear in her eyes as she knew she was going to lose but she tried to shake it off. Marina called for us to start and Olivia wasted no time in launching an attack.

"Flamethrower Arcanine!" She cried and i just stood there along with Darkrai as we waited for the attack to get closer. Once it was a few feet away from Darkrai i called out, "Shadow!" (*a move that makes a pokemon disappear into the challenging pokemon's shadow) It confused both Olivia and Arcanine and i briefly let out a small smirk before i went back to my smiling face.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse then Nightmare!" I called out and Darkrai popped out of Arcanine's shadow from behind it and released a power Dark Pulse that sent it flying before releasing Nightmare that put it asleep in horrible dreams. It was almost over and Olivia could tell.

"Arcanine wake up!" she cried desperately as i wagged my finger and smiled tauntingly at her and said "Sorry darling but this battle is over. Darkrai, Dream eater!"

Darkrai then proceeded to eat its nightmare and Arcanine fainted from exhaustion. Olivia was in complete shock as i recalled my pokemon and smiled at her.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Jordyn wins and is the new Unbeatable!" Marina cried out as Olivia returned her pokemon. I walked over to her to shake her hand.

"Olivia! Good job!" I told her as i held out my hand and she stuck up her head and stormed off into the crowd to go clear out her space in my room. I now get her room and she goes to the next level down in popularity houses which is on the right side of the school.

"Who is next?" Marina called out and our morning was spent that way by each one of us stepping up to battle an Unbeatable and beating them. Not one of our pokemon even had taken a hit. It was 8 am when we finally finished battling and all the girl Unbeatables except Marina had cleared out their bedrooms and moved into the other dorm. Needless to say none of the girls accepted our 'Good jobs' and were all quite mad with us when they saw our bags were already outside their rooms once they got there to pack up their stuff.

After May finished her battle, Marina rushed over to us and congratulated us, "Hey guys! Great battles! So i guess we are all gonna be roommates! Thank god, you seem a lot better than those_ girls_ were. They were all so stuck up and slutty. Hahaha but you guys seem a lot cooler though. Anyways since this morning was a battle morning we don't have to get to class until 10 today. Want me to show you around your new home? Oh and you have to meet the boys too! Come on!" She said excitedly as she grabbed me and Misty by our wrist and pulled us towards the boys as the others followed behind us laughing at our expense.

We finally reached over the other side of the battle field to meet up with the boys. Two of the boys smiled at us as we approached while three of them smirked and one just appeared utterly bored.

"Okay girls meet Paul Shinji, the cold and silent one; Gary Oak, the egotistical and pervert of the group; Drew Hayden, who's ego is only slightly less than Gary's here; Ash Ketchum; the fun/stupid one and is a nice person; Cody Smith; the slightly less than Drew egotistical one and loves being a smart ass! And finally here's my boyfriend Jimmy! He's the sweet one that i just love!" She told us as she pointed each boy out in order of where they were standing. She then went to stand by Jimmy and grabbed his hand as he kissed her on her forehead, which us girls couldn't resist saying ahhhh to! "

"I like these girls, much hotter than the last ones. Especially you, Leafy." Gary told her with a smug smirk and a wink expecting her to swoon at the sight but she surprised him but scoffing at him and turning her nose up at him as she said "Your gonna have to try harder than that Gary-boy if you want me."

He looked shocked for a moment then shook it off and said with that same smirk "Don't worry i will."

"Okay before we go out in a little flirting war how bout we split into groups of two so we can come more ground with less arguments." Misty suggested as us girls caught on to the hint that we need to pair up with our boys. Marina's eyes lit up at the idea.

"Okay so hmmm since since Leaf and Gary get along _so well_ then they will be the first pair! Okay umm pick your partners i guess for everybody else?" she suggested to us girls as Leaf pouted as Gary threw his arm around her and led her away to the Unbeatable's house.

Misty then ran for Ash and grabbed his arm shouting "I got the nice one! Hahaha suckers!" She bragged as she stuck her tongue out at us as he laughed and a Pikachu came racing over and rushed up to Ash's shoulder to smile at Misty she immediately let go of Ash's arm and scratched the Pikachu behind its ear as it smiled at her.

"Ahhhhhh Ash is this cute little guy yours?" Misty asked as it jumped in her arms and she hugged it as she continued scratching its ears. Ash rubbed his head kind of sheepishly and said "Yeah and he seems to really like you. He didn't really like Kelsy all that much but he seems to love you. And thanks for picking me. So lets go!" He cried happily as he pulled her by her hand to the house.

"I believe the two hot blondes should go together don't you Princess?" He questioned me as he held out his towards me as he flashed me a what he thought was a sexy smirk. I flashed him back coy smile as i grabbed him by the color and pulled his face close to mine, completely catching him off guard, and i leaned in to whisper in his ear "I'm not your Princess and i sure know im hot but lets go anyways" I saw a small shiver go through him as i pulled away and grabbed his hand and pulled to the house. Before i was to far away i turned around and sent a wave and wink back to my girls hoping they'd catch the hint i was dropping on how to shake the boys up. Even as i was walking away with Cody he was still in shock.

After a few moments he shook himself out of it and turned around to mouth something to the guys behind me but i just continued to lead him to the house as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

* * *

**May's POV:**

****I can't believe Jordyn just did that! She completely took control of the situation and turned it against Cody so that she was the suave and sexy one and had him drooling after her not the other way around like how he wanted. And then leading_ him_ to the house when he was supposed to be leading her. Damn she's good! Guess thats why her code-name is Flirt. And the wave and wink! How does she come up with that! Then Cody turned back, his eyes are as wide as saucers, and mouthed "Bro she's so hot!" then flashed a smirk and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away.

How the heck does Dawn and Jordyn think i can do this! I can't do it! Dawn then turned to me and winked before saying rock, paper, scissors shoot. I nodded my head and tried to keep a confident expression and we attempted the game and i did rock and she hesitated barely and then threw down scissors so i won she then gave me a confident smile as she said "Okay i guess you won this round, pick your boy!"

I smiled back although much less confidently as i turned to face Drew, Paul, Marina, and Jimmy. I was about to answer but Drew beat me to it by saying arrogantly, "You gonna pick any day soon Airhead?" Then he had the nerve to flick his lime green bangs out of his face even though they just fell back in the same exact spot.

Oh no he did not just call me an Airhead! "Fine grasshead, I'll go with you cause i love my sister too much to let her put up with your crap for the next two hours!" i growled out as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ahhhhhh love birds already!" Dawn squealed while shooting me a sly look.

"I was just thinking the same thing Dawn!" Marina agreed while high fiving her.

"Dawn what is it with you and high-fives?" i questioned as Drew scoffed and said "And why do you ask stupid questions June?"

"ITS MAY YOU FREAKING GRASSHEAD!" I shouted at him before i caught something red flying at my face. I caught it on instinct and looked down and saw it was a rose so red it looked like blood yet it was extraordinarily beautiful. I was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Finally you shut up now lets go." Drew told me as he walked a head of me waiting for me to catch up.

"Hey wait up!" I cried as i followed after him. He flicked his hair as he sighed again but waited for me to catch up to which i smiled about.

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

I knew May had it in her, she just needed a little... push. Or in her case a big shove from Drew. But she caught the boy's eye so thats all that counts. I then mentally sighed as i got ready for my next performance but i outwardly smiled brightly as i turned to Paul who gave me a questioning look.

"Yay I got the boy i wanted!" I cheered happily as both Jimmy's and Marina's jaw dropped as Paul still refused to show no emotions except for in his eyes because i saw in them confusion.

"Whoa whoa wait a second! You _wanted_ Paul? The same person that we told you not even five minutes is cold, emotionless, and just plain rude most of the time?!" Jimmy exclaimed then catching the murderous look from Paul he quickly corrected himself, "No offense bro but you are that almost 90% of the time any of us are with you!"

"Yes i wanted Paul! Something about you makes me wanna get to know you better. Maybe its the fact you have yet to talk or you have that whole mysterious vibe going on with your purple hair and and cold colored clothing but something about you Paul interests me and im not gonna stop until i figure you out." I told him confidently as i never wavered in my smile.

"Hmph. Well you are probably going to be more trouble than your worth. Come on Troublesome." Paul told me as he turned his back on me and started walking towards the house with me scolding him all the way there on how my name is Dawn. Screw flirting right now i gotta teach him a lesson first.

* * *

**Third Person's POV:**

****"What do you think of those girls? They seem different..." Jimmy suggested as he tried to piece a mystery that seemed to be going on in his mind.

"I like them, and i think they will be exactly what we need for our plan. But we'll have to test them out a bit first..." Marina told him as they strolled back to the house also to check on the lovely groups.

"But they seem different than the other girls that we know." jimmy still insisted. Marina thought about it for a second before agreeing. "They do seem different but thats what our boys need. They don't need normal girls, they need girls that are different. We _all _need girls that are different to complete this mission."

"Only time will tell if these are the girls. So whose your favorite?" Jimmy asked me unexpectedly with a sneaky smile.

"Hmm i really like them all but i was completely impressed by how quickly Jordyn turned the tables on Cody!" she laughed as she recalled Cody's surprised reaction. Both Jimmy and her cracked up laughing at the thought.

"That's what i was thinking too! Jordyn is definitely gonna be a keeper." Jimmy joked as we walked inside the house and could already hear the arguments from the bickering soon-to-be couples if Jimmy and Marina got a say in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey yall! Its BubbleBlonde and i just wanna thank ****_Cresseliaprincess_**** and ****_Pink and Black Cherry Blossom_**** for their amazing comments! I'm trying my best to give you amazing chapters at a quick pace so yeah! Oh and i didn't do this earlier but I DO NOT OWN POKEMON EXCEPT FOR ANY OF MY OWN CHARACTERS I MADE UP. Those i own! :) Okay on with the story! And I'm now gonna write in in Dawn's POV unless i state other wise.  
**

* * *

**Dawn's POV:**

I finished my tour of the school and our dorm at about 9:15 and that was the longest hour and a half ever! That boy hates to talk, has about 2 emotions, and is a cold hearted jerk! Of course with my luck i would get stuck with the hardest guy! I mean Gary, Drew, and Cody all gave off that playboy attitude and Ash seemed nice, if not a little dense, i get the boys with absolutely no emotions! I tried my hardest the entire time i was with him to talk to him and find out more about him yet nooooooooo all he did was answer with a "hn" or he didn't even talk at all! The first time i get to lead a mission and it looks like everyone else is gonna upstage me!

I then finally made it to my new room and pulled out the new key i was given when Paul took me to the office in the school. I unlocked my door to see Marina and Jordyn both chilling in the room on beanbag chairs; Jordyn was upside down while Marina was sitting right. As soon as they saw me though they jumped up and hugged me. To say i was confused was a complete understatement.

"Ummmmm hello to you two too?" I greeted as i was squeezed by the two girls. They both laughed as they pulled back.

"We are just happy your gonna be our roomie for the year!" Marina told me happily as Jordyn nodded.

"I was so worried we'd get stuck with Misty! She loves to wake me up by her mallet so i was hoping to avoid future concussions this year!" Jordyn sighed in relief as she flopped back upside down on her purple beanbag chair that she must've brought with her. I saw their was also my pink one and im assuming Marina's teal one that she was sitting on before i came in. I looked around and saw it was like a mini suite. The room we were in could be considered as the lounge room/ slash kitchen with the small kitchen tucked into the far wall with a mini fridge, stove, microwave and sink with a small wall off white cabinets. In front of it was a small table just big enough for us three to eat comfortably. In the front of the room, which was where we all were at, was the lounge area with a small coffee table, our three bean bag chairs, a small white couch, and flat screen tv on the wall and two bookcases; one filled with books, the other full of movies, game systems, and nick-nacks. On the right wall was one door that had a whiteboard on it with Jordyn's and Marina's name written on it in their respective favorite colors. Upon Jordyn seeing me staring at it she got up and wrote my name on it in with a pink marker. She then drew a big smiley face and heart around all our names. She then skipped back to her chair and fell back into her same position. On the other wall was a door with a whiteboard that had "Bathroom" written in rainbow of colors.

"Hey where are my suitcases you guys?" I asked them as they smiled at each other before smiling up at me.

"They are in your room. All of your stuff is already put away. Before Adam left he had Espeon use pyshic to put everything away for each of us. Don't worry i already thanked him for all of us." Jordyn told me as she and Marina led the way into our room. I was completely shocked at how cool our room looked. My mouth hung open as i took it all in.

The walls were a painted a neutral black and white vertically striped with white Christmas lights hung up around the ceilings and beds. Posters and silly pictures covered some of the walls. Then there were our three beds but they were spaced out with a window in between each that looked out into the forest behind the school. The beds were set up on the far wall. They were all four-poster canopy beds; i could tell immediately i had the middle bed between the two windows because the drapes were a light pink as the bed sheets a darker pink with tiny white hearts and the pillows were in the shape of white, fuzzy hearts. Jordyn's bed was on the right of mine with a purple and black bubble theme going on like how mine was. And Marina's bed was on the right and it was various shades of blue. Each bed had its own small dresser and light beside it.

On the right wall were three doors colored Purple, Teal, and Pink and i could already see into the purple closet and saw it was a walk in and was full of Jordyn's close so i assumed the other two doors led into mine and Marina's closets. On the left wall were three desks for each of us along with our own computer on each desk. On the wall behind us girls was another flat screen tv mounted to the wall.

"I had the same reaction when i walked into the room too." Jordyn told me as she and Marina were silently laughing as i took this all in. I shook out of it as i ran to my bed and jumped on it laughing!

"Ah i love this room! Its so cool!" I cried as the other girls joined me on my bed as we all sat up crossed legged on it. We were all still laughing a bit as we joked around.

"Like i said before, you guys are MUCH cooler than my old roommates. I'm so happy i got you two! Actually i think i would have been happy if i got paired up with any of your sisters, you all seem awesome." Marina told us honestly. I could tell Jordyn was liking her just as much as i am.

"But i gotta ask, are you a part of the Agency. You know, one of the higher level girls? The way you hold yourselves and how strong your pokemon are makes me think you are. I could even tell your pokemon were holding back out there, they were that strong. So are you?" Marina asked in a hushed whisper as she looked at us hopefully. Jordyn and i shared a worried look, we weren't expecting her to come out and ask us right away. Jordyn gave me a slight nod and i hope she meant tell the truth cause thats what im going to do.

"Marina please don't make us regret this but no, we aren't part of the Agency, we are spies from the Elites. They sent us in here to talk to you and the other assassins. Now don't do anything you might regret cause we will definitely regret hurting you if we have to." I cautiously said as Marina dropped her smiling face and seemed to be thinking over her options as Jordyn and i silently prepared for the worst. Then the best thing happened; Marina smiled at us, no not an evil smile, a genuinely happy smile.

"Thank god your not one of us! I was afraid you would screw up my plans for taking out the Agency. So since your Elites, you wanna help me?" She asked with a hopeful smile as Jordyn and i sweat dropped. We were not expecting this.

"Wow you just made our mission like 10 times easier. We were supposed to try to get you on our side but i guess we are after the same thing. But why do you wanna take down the Agency?" Jordyn asked, just as confused as i was.

"I have _never_ wanted to be part of the Agency. Ever since i was five and they took me in i have always rebelled against them. I have no loyalty to them. I never wanted to grow up to become a killer. The Commander knows this that is why he sent me here with the boys, they are assassins too, the Commander is hoping the boys can solidify my loyalty to them. They were planning my first kill mission soon as soon as they think my loyalty is without question. All the boys know i want to take down the Agency before i become a trained killer like them. Sure i have gone through the training but i have refused to kill. This is all a test for me and the boys are my trainers. But now with you two maybe we can teach the teachers some new tricks." Marina suggested with a knowing smirk. "So you'll help me and i'll help you?"

"It's a deal!" Jordyn and i agreed as we all fist bumped each other.

"Wait do you think your other sisters will help too?" Marina asked hopefully. Jordyn nodded before saying "Definitely! That's what we're here to do. So who all have you got on your side?"

"Only me right now but Jimmy is starting to sway towards my side. He doesn't want to kill any more than i want to, thats why we are both low level. Thats why we are on this mission with Paul, Cody, Gary, Ash, and Drew. They are 'the best' so Commander wanted us to learn from them." Marina told us.

"Do you know what's their rank is? Like who is whom?" i asked hoping for more information on the boys.

"Paul is the leader cause he is the oldest and most experienced; Cody is second in command cause even though he is the youngest, he learned faster than anyone ever in the Agency and he shows most potential and is probably the deadliest in a fight maybe just under Paul if he is under anyone; Drew is our undercover and used to be second in command but he holds no grudges, mostly cause he knows Cody can kick his ass. Gary is our intel boy, so basically he's the super nerd and hes got the least kill streak, only 2 kills in his whole 14 years with the Agency; and finally there is Ashy-boy, where to start with him... well he is basically the idiot of the group and most reckless, but put in a sticky situation and he's the best, he comes up with the most unexpected plans but thats his thing and hes known as the risk taker cause no one else can do what he can do when push comes to shove, but he is lowest ranked cause he's only good in bad situations and on easy missions he always screws em up somehow." Marina explained and Jordyn and i both sweat dropped as we processed all this info.

Of course with all my luck, the first mission i lead and my target is the leader of his group. And Jordyn being my second on this mission, her target happens to be one of the most deadliest and is also second. God this is just not our mission!

"Okay by the expressions you two have i can tell somethings up. Spill it." Marina commanded.

"Okay so each of us girls were assigned a boy before we came here and Dawny here was assigned the leader of this mission with me as second in command cause this mission had a lot to do with seduction and we are the best," Jordyn said before i interrupted her.

"She's actually the best at seduction, i come in second. We send her on these type of missions normally then me if shes busy or needs a break." I stated before she continued.

"I kind of guessed that by the way you handled Cody back there. You were like a pro so that kind of made me a bit suspicious of your skills. But if Jordyn's the best then why aren't you leading the mission?" Marina asked Jordyn before she continued.

"I guess im the best but im also the youngest out of us five. Dawn is actually the second youngest but she got leader job cause she has more experience than me and shes the second best at what this mission requires. Anyways we were each assigned a boy and Misty got Ash, Leaf got Gary, May got Drew, Dawn got Paul, and i got Cody. So the our group leaders have to take on your boys group leaders. That is just fantastic!" Jordyn groaned as she fell back on my bed. Marina giggled a bit before turning to me.

"Okay since we are on the same side, explain to me your mission." Marina inquired and i knew i could trust her with this.

"Simple; its come in and seduce our boys, make them fall in love with us until they will question their loyalties to the Agency. Once we put enough doubt in their heads we then convince them to turn and help us take down the Agency. We have spies from the Elites set up in the Agency but they are all too low level to do any damage so when this opportunity presented itself we had to take the risk. Yes we do realize they are trained assassins and could kill us at any time but we have to try to take down the Agency. Our second goal was to also get you to change sides then Jimmy. We wanted you to change sides first that way we might have a bit pre-warning if anything were to start to go wrong. Plus we wanted to help you and the boys get out. Once we take down the Agency known of you will face any jail time unless you resist us. Only the adults and people over 21 will be punished. We want all the kids out." Jordyn explained to the now relieved looking Marina.

"Thank goodness we won't go to jail. That was a thing i worried about once we brought the Agency down. And i'll help in any way i can with your mission. From now on consider me as one of you Maple girls! But how will you get the kids who have killed, like the boys, out of jail time?" Marina told us honestly.

"The kids who have killed will be given knew identities and will always be under watch from the Elites to make sure they don't continue killing once we free them. And im sure once this is all over maybe our parents will wanna adopt you too! Then you could be a real Maple sister, but until then you are an honorary Maple sister!" I proclaimed as i tapped her on each shoulder as she bowed at me before we all burst out laughing.

"Hey we should probably get to school now. Its almost 10." Marina sighed as she got off her bed and grabbed her teal book bag that matched her clothes nicely for her teal hair was pulled up in two pony tails and she had on a white button down shirt with the sleeve rolled up to her elbows, dark jean shorts, and teal converses. I loved her taste of clothing!

"Yeah lets go. We can tell the others later that now you are a part of the plan. Cute outfit by the way!" I told her as i grabbed my sparkly pink backpack and Jordyn grabbed her purple and black striped one.

"Thanks-" Marina started but was cut off by May's shouts as we made our way out of the dorm's house. Outside waiting for us were all the boys and May, Misty, and Leaf. The girls all looked relieved to see us coming their way. as soon as we got close Jimmy walked over and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before taking her backpack from her and carrying it for her.

"Hey guys! So you ready for our first day?" Leaf asked excitedly as Gary rolled his eyes at her.

"You do know Leafy that only you girls are on their first day. We have already been here" He told her slowly as though speaking to a small child. She smacked him on the arm and called him stupid before turning back to us.

I nodded before saying, "Okay lets see your schedules!" Us girls already knew them along with where to go by studying a floorplan of the school on the way here but we still wanted to remain as though we have no idea what we are doing because we are new. I got out my class lists as well as the girls as the boys crowded around us to see what we got.

Mine:

Homeroom: 212

Battle Technique: 200

Gym

Battle Theory: 202

Contest Appeals: 106

Pokemon Biology: 110

~Lunch~

Home Economic: 114

Theater: Auditorium

Free Battles: Battlefields

I knew since dad said there was a mess up in last minute scheduling i was the only one without my boy in everyone of my classes. His fourth period was full so i had to take a contest class putting me in the contest track of studies but all the boys and Marina decided to switch to Theater for 7th period so now in total we all have three classes together; 2nd, 7th, and 8th. I didn't bother looking at the other girls schedule cause i already knew theirs by heart. Leaf and Misty had 1st period with me, Leaf also had 3rd with me, Jordyn and May had 4th with me, Jordyn in 5th also, we all had lunch together, May in my 6th period class, and then all of them in 7th and 8th. We all also had homeroom together. So i knew which boys and girls were now in my class. I hope Marina is in some of my classes to.

"Hey Dawny we have 2nd, 6th, 7th, and 8th period together! Sweet" She exclaimed as we high-fived. The boys seemed shocked to know their girls were in every class as them. Even Paul seemed a little surprised by my schedule as i noticed his eyes widen a bit as he read over my list.

"Ah great. I have Troublesome in almost every one of my classes!" Paul grumbled as the other guys laughed at him as i yelled at him that my name was Dawn.

"Whatever Troublesome." Paul told her as he started to walk off to school with us following behind him.

"Shut up Plumhead!" i shouted as the others all laughed at Paul's new nick-name. He grumbled something under his breath as we were walking still and only Cody and Drew heard what he said and then they started laughing as they looked back at me.

"What did you say about me?" I demanded as i caught up to those three. The two continued laughing as i glared down Paul.

"I said you're too much trouble than your worth Troublesome." Paul told me as he shrugged me off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned as the others laughed. Then Drew spoke up "Those weren't his exact words, they were and i quote 'She's not worth the trouble, one of you guys can have her. You guys like em easy and she's probably the easiest they come by' and un-quote!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME EASY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW SO YOU NEED TO PULL YOUR 'HIGH AND MIGHTY' STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS AND NOT JUDGE PEOPLE SO QUICKLY!" i screamed at him as our whole group laughed at my insult towards him yet i was still steaming mad at him. After i finished yelling he turned around to glare down at me, since he was taller than me, and to any weaker person they would have backed down at the glare he was sending me but i stood my ground as he walked closer to me and both of our friends shut up as they watched us with great interest.

Once he was within inches of me he continued glaring down icily at me as i confidently glared back with just as much venom, as he said in a low husky tone "You don't know who you are messing with so i suggest you back off before you get hurt, little girl."

I spoke with confidence even though i was starting to get a little worried at the harshness of his glare but i refused to back down to him in front of my girls so i told him with just as much ice as he had "And you don't know who _you_ are messing with so i suggest you back down before i make you back down." His eyes narrowed at me and as he opened his mouth to speak the bell to class rang and the large crowd of kids that gathered around us started to head to their classes as we continued glaring at each other. Then Paul smirked and said "Maybe you aren't as easy as i thought." He then turned and walked into school with his boys trailing behind him as the girls pushed me to get walking again as i tried to digest what had just happened. Then Marina was yelling in my ear.

"Oh my god! I had never seen anyone stand up to Paul like that! Not even his friends! That was so amazing!  
And he didn't kill you which was even weirder since _no one_ stands up to Paul. _Ever_!" Marina rattled off as we entered our homeroom. The teachers name was Miss Maylene and she was quite young and very nice looking.

"Oh new students? Nice to meet you! You can go sit by Marina if you please." Miss Maylene said as she walked over to us. She was dressed in workout clothes so im guessing she is also the gym teacher. Us five girls nodded our heads as Marina took up a circle table in the back of the classroom. The six boys sat in the table behind hers. I noticed she had 5 empty seats next to her and i saw the other girls that we beat earlier giving us death glares as they sat at a table as far away from the Unbeatables as possible. Us girls started walked back to the table and i noticed everyone in the classroom was staring at us and whispering as we passed.

I caught a few whispers like 'They're the new Unbeatable girls!', 'They are all super strong sisters' and finally 'The bluenette one was the one fighting with Paul earlier'. The last comment caught me by surprise as they were already talking about our fight. I shrugged it off as i took a seat next to Marina and Leaf. May sat next to Leaf with Jordyn on her right then finally Misty. Our boys sat directly behind us so these were the ideal seats for us. We all turned around at the same time to talk to the boys for the next 30 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh! School sucks!" I groaned as I slammed my tray full of food down on the table Marina just lead me too. Apparently it was The Unbeatable's table since it was directly in the middle of the large cafeteria. Already sitting there was Misty and Ash, who had become friends during the morning periods, and May, Drew, and Jimmy. I smiled at them all briefly before I sat down across from Drew. There was a collective gasp then heard by the surrounding tables and by the guys at our table. I looked at everyone in confusion about what happened until I felt a presence behind me. I turned backwards and saw Paul staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, completely unsure of this situation. He just narrowed his eyes at me before replying in an icy cold voice, "Yeah, move Your in my seat."

I scoffed at that and turned back to my lunch while replying nonchalantly, "There about 6 more chairs at the table. Pick one of those, cause I'm not moving." There was a second gasp heard now but it was louder so I think more people were now eavesdropping on our conversation. By that time Leaf and Jordyn had shown up with Cody and Gary and they were all watching this scene take place before sitting down. I felt as though I was on display for the whole world as everyone watched me but I was determined to keep my cool demeanor.

Then the next thing I know, Paul has set his tray down beside mine and before I could even blink, he had lift me up by one arm and sat in my seat. He then switched our trays around so now his was where mine was at moments ago. I was in shock for a few seconds as a collective "Ooh" was heard around the cafeteria.

I had no idea what had taken over me but I refused to let him win, so the next second he turned back to me to cross his arms and smirk at me I put back on my cool demeanor that I had lost momentarily and I plopped myself down on his lap and pushed his tray out of the way and pulled my tray full of french fries back towards myself.

I had literally shocked everyone speechless momentarily. No one made any sounds or noises for at least three second, they all just stared at me in shock as I tried to eat my french fries as calmly as possible. Then after about three seconds everyone seemed to come alive again.

"Troublesome what are you doing on my lap." Paul asked me in a calm tone but you could definitely hear a dangerous undertone to it.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders as I ate another french fry before saying, "Well I _was _sitting here first, and since you are so bent up about the chair then we'll sit together on it. Now do you want a french fry?" I laughed at the end as I felt him stiffen up underneath me. The guys were trying to refrain from laughing as Misty and Leaf stared at me with gaping mouths while May was shaking her head.

Jordyn sat down then on my right and smiled evilly at me before slyly adding, "Gee Dawny, you sure look comfortable over there. How about you Paul, aren't you happy to have such a pretty girl like Dawny on your lap." She topped off her statement by adding in a sly wink. Cody, who sat beside her, laughed at her comment before Paul sent a deadly glare at him and he shut up.

"Troublesome, I am only going to say this once. Get off my lap and find another seat before you regret it." Paul threatened into the back of my head as I smiled and turned my head back to face him as I shook my head no.

"And I am only going to say this once," I threatened sounding sweetly with a dark undertone to my voice, "I am not going to move from this seat until lunch is over. So I suggest that you either suck this up or _you_ go find another seat or else _you_ will regret it." I then turned back to my tray and continued to calmly eat.

"Sooooo how bout those classes? A real bore right?" Leaf hesitantly suggested trying to get the table to stop focusing on mine and Paul's arguments.

"Really Leaf? That is the best ice breaker you could come up with?" Misty joked as she stared down her younger sister who sat on her left.

"Well I can't think under pressure! I blame Jordyn for making the situation even more awkward than it was!" Leaf defended as she pointed at Jordyn who smiled and shrugged.

"What I just asked a simple question? And didn't you wanna hear the answer too Drew." Jordyn as sweetly as she fluttered her eyes innocently at him. He blinked shocked for a few moments as everyone turned to hear his answer. I finally caught on to what the girls were doing. They were passing on the conversation to try to keep mine and Paul's argument from escalating.

"Um, uh sure I guess. It would be kind of funny..." Drew hedged around the question, "What do you think May?" He then passed all the attention to May. At first she got nervous under all our stares until she looked in my eyes and I sent her a determine look, not to back down.

She then squared her shoulders and loftily said, "Well that is definitely something we all would like to know the answer to. Don't you agree Marina?"

"I would rather want to know why Paul has let Dawn sit on his lap for so long?" Marina replied slyly as all attention went back on me and Paul.

I smiled smugly as wiggled in his lap to get more comfortable before saying, "Because he feels like a boss with me on his lap, ain't that right Plumhead?" I asked sweetly as I batted my eyelashes up at him as he narrowed his eyes down at me. He was about to say something but Gary cut him off with his laughing.

"I'm sure that's the exact thought going through his head right now!" Gary snickered out causing everyone else at the table to laugh as I beamed at Paul's scowling face.

"And yet he still doesn't push her off!" Jimmy declared as Paul sent his glare Jimmy's way, making him shrink back in his seat in fear. Hmm, his glares are quite impressive, they are even making Misty shrink back in her seat and Misty is the best at intimidation. Thank god I can't see his face for I can't show fear.

"Fine." Paul grumbled as he locked his hands around my waist and started to lift me up. I quickly turned around so I was facing him on his lap before he could lift me up. This was a completely awkward situation for now I was straddling him but I refused to lose my cool. I saw surprise and a hint of a blush on his face for a moment before it went back to his cold demeanor.

"Now didn't I say I was sitting here for lunch, Plumhead? I recall that I did and I intend to keep my word so if you don't mind I am now going to finish my lunch, with or with out you sharing this seat." I replied loftily as I twisted back around to see everyone staring at us again. Well everyone except Jordyn, who had a proud smile on her face and sent me wink. I smiled then batted my eyelashes at them as I continued eating my french fries. I was actually almost done with my food.

"Dawn you are just a little fireball aren't you?" Cody finally joked, breaking the ice for everyone else as they all made their own jokes. I just continued smiling and eating my fries after I thanked him. About two minutes later I had finished my fries with about ten minutes left of lunch. I also saw May had finally finished her mountain of food that she had got at the lunch line.

"Hey May wanna help me find the Home Economic class?" I asked while standing up and grabbing my tray. She nodded and stood up to but before she and I left the table she asked, "Does anyone else have Home Economics with us?"

As she knew Drew smirked up at her and said, "Why yes, Airhead, I do. So does Paul. Do you girls need help finding the class?" Drew offered as he stood up also with his tray. May frowned at him before, My name is May! M-A-Y May, get it right grasshead!"

"Whatever you say June." Drew replied loftily as he lead me and May away from our table causing me to laugh as she fumed and scolded him some more. In a weird way, I think he liked teasing May and getting her mad.

Before we were out of hearing distance I heard Cody make a comment, "Well I for one had a great lunch. How about you Paul, didn't you find this lunch _fun_?" I then heard a thud and a loud "Ow!" causing a large amount of laughing.

I smirked at how fun lunch had gone for me. It was actually _fun_ doing this. Now I know why Jordyn is so good at it.

* * *

Well the rest of the school day went as I predicted. In Home Ec class May got partnered with Drew and I got Paul. May even put in an effort of seeing if I wanted to switch which I declined. The only good thing about it though was that Marina and Jimmy were also in that class and that sat at the table in front of us and Drew and May sat behind my table. Paul made it his personal goal not to say anything to me the rest of the day other then "Troublesome idiot."

So let's just say I got a warning for yelling in class. Well at least the teacher was nice and just gave me a warning. I believe his name was Mr. Brock. He didn't want us calling him by his last name cause he wanted us students to be more comfortable around him but school rules made him have the Mr. in front of his name.

Then in seventh period Misty, Ash, and Gary all got detention for arguing with each other during class. May and Drew got a warning though in that class for fighting. Ms. Fantina was not at all pleased by the boys today since more boys got in trouble than girls and May made up for her mistake by excelling in the reading roles we were given to do in class today. Leaf also rocked at it while Misty said her words in the most boringest way possible just to piss off the teacher. So Marina, Jordyn, and I had to do some clean up and redeem the Unbeatable girls name in her class which landed us back in her good graces. The boys did okay acting and Drew was really good at it, on competition with May really.

And then there was the Free Battling period with Misty and Ash battling each other, May and Drew having a contest on who could do better contest appeals-it was fairly even between though two- and I practiced battled Marina and her Misdreavus against my Infernape. It got to be a pretty heated battled and we both landed pretty good attacks before Marina finally called an end to the battle. I was very impressed with her and I saw most of the other students had been watching our battle, including Paul.

But once that period was over the girls and I rushed back to the dorm before the boys got there. Then we dragged Misty, May, and Leaf into Jordyn, Marina, and mine bedroom and shut and locked the door.

I then quickly explained the situation about how Marina knew everything in is now part of our plan and such and they all were quite happy and really liked Marina. Now we were sitting in our room trying to figure out our next move in the plan.

"Okay so first we need to bug the boys' rooms. Now Marina, do you know the sleeping arrangements for the boys?" Misty asked and Marina nodded her head before answering.

"The boys' rooms are on the other wing upstairs. We are on the left so they are on the right. Drew, Cody and Paul all share a room since those three are really close both in personalities and getting along. Then Gary, Ash, and Jimmy share the room beside theirs since those guys are more laid back. Now I can get Misty and Leaf into the boys' room right now if they come with me, but I'm sorry but I have no ties really to get you in the other rooms." Marina confided.

"Oh don't worry about that! I can get us in!" Jordyn added in a suggestive tone and a sly wink. "You three go grab some bugs and go plant them in the idiot boys room. I'll get these girls prepped to go into the leader boys room."

"Okay! Come on girls, let's go!" Leaf replied happily as she shot up from where she was laying on my bed and skipped over to my small suitcase I had yet to unpack and pulled out a handful of microphone bugs and handed them to both Misty and Marina. She then practically pulled the girls out the door as she skipped away singing a goodbye to us.

Note to self-Cut back Leaf's sugar.

"What are you going to do to us?" May asked cautiously, almost afraid of her youngest sister's answer. She just smiled wickedly and announced, "Makeover!"

I actually don't mind her makeovers but she tend to go overboard with May just because she knows she hates makeovers. So before we had to go through that ordeal again I quickly said, "No going overboard on May and keep it casual and not slutty."

"Oh I got it, we are on a time crunch. Now May first!" Jordyn shouted happily as she pulled her towards her closet.

* * *

Surprisingly, 15 minutes later and we were all changed into what Jordyn deemed as casual. May had on yoga pants with a red belt and a gray tank top and threw her hair in a messy bun. I was blue knee-length sweatpants with "Amazing" running up the sides of the pants and I had on a semi-tight v-neck pink shirt with a white Cami beneath it and had my hair thrown up in a high ponytail. Jordyn looked cute in her purple zebra-stripe shorts with "Boss" written on her butt and was wearing a black tee-shirt with a few purple hearts in the bottom corners. She wore her hair down but ruffed it up a bit so it gave her a more relaxed look. We all wore short brown ankle boots as we walked over to the boys' room with a small handful of bugs each in our shoes.

Once we were over to the boys side we immediately knew which door was theirs because I could hear Ash and Misty laughing through the other door. Jordyn then turned back to us and whispered, "Stay confident. If you need help look at each other for help. We have gone through worse so we can do this. May just be the great actress I know you are and Dawn be as confident as ever. I will be as flirty as always so no worries there. We can do this." She then reached over and opened the door then knocked on it. Of course she would do it that way.

The boys were lounging around their room with Cody and Drew sitting in bean bag chairs while playing a war game on their Xbox and Paul was lounging on the long black couch with his laptop and a notebook that he quickly hid out of sight the second Jordyn opened the door. All three boys then turned to stare at us at Jordyn swept across the living room as though she owned the place before plopping down on the huge beanbag chair Cody was on and then took his controller and quickly resumed playing for him and killed Drew. That seemed to wake up the boys.

"Loser!" she chanted as the game ended with Cody with more kills as Drew glared at her then looked at her questioningly.

"Unfair cause Cody would've lost without your final kill and why the heck are you three in our room?" Drew shouted out as she shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her tongue at him as I walked in the room with May trailing behind me as I casually add, "Well Misty, Leaf, and Marina ditched us and went to hang out with the other guys while we changed into more comfy clothes. So we can over here to find something less boring to do." I then plopped down on the couch on the opposite side as Paul and shot him a cheesy smile as he rolled his eyes at me. May then timidly sat down cross legged across from where Drew sat on the floor.

"Why not follow them to the other guys' room?" Paul asked as though he was speaking to three years old and although he asked us all he narrowed his eyes as he waited for our answer.

"Well Paulie darling, you are not very interesting but Drew and Cody are. They at least know how to have fun." I then smirk at him as his glared intensified as I flipped my hair blatantly at him and turned to the two boys on the floor. "So how 'bout it boys? Know any _fun_ things to do?"

"I can think of a few things but the question is, how big of rule breakers are you?" Cody asked as he turned to each of us in stride before May cockily added in, "What are rules if not made to be broken? Plus we love a good challenge."

"Alright follow us, Paul you coming?" Drew asked as he and everyone else on the floor got up also. he only two still sitting were Paul and myself and I sent a challenging glance to him which I am sure he saw before he turned back to Drew and replied, "Someone has to make sure you don't screw up badly."

I then stood up as did he and Cody made a ssh sign before leading all six of us out their living room and back into the hallway. We then snuck pass the other guys' room and we could still hear them talking loudly inside. We then reached the end of the hallway to a large balcony that lead outside. We then walked outside and Paul shut the door after everyone was out on the balcony.

"Okay so first step in Operation Fun is getting the heck out of here, so get out your best flying pokemon." Cody announced and we all then started calling out our flying types.

Drew called out his Flygon, May called out Beautifly, Paul called Honchkrow, I called out Togekiss, and Cody called out Pidgeot. Jordyn just stood there while swaying back and forth on her feet while we all looked at her.

"What, I don't have a flying pokemon." Jordyn confessed as we all nodded at her.

"Then you'll ride with someone and May you can't ride a Beautifly so you might as we put it away too and ride with someone also." Drew pointed out as May patted Beautifly before putting it back in it's pokeball.

"Okay who are we riding with then?" May questioned as she crossed her arms against her chest as she stared down everyone else.

"Pidgeot can carry one of you. Um Togekiss can probably not hold more than one person, no one wants to ride with Paul, you no its true don't give me that look, so I guess one of ya have to ride with Drew." Cody told us as May and Jordyn shared a look as though seriously contemplating who to go with although all three of us knew they would go with their assigned boy. So as expected Jordyn walked over to Cody and May to Drew.

"Okay can I sit up front?" May asked as she was about to climb on Flygon and Drew looked at her impatiently and asked why. "Cause I like riding with the wind in my face. It's a lot more fun."

"Only an Airhead would think of a reason like that... fine climb on June." Drew sighed as though tired of her as May glared at him before effortlessly climbing up on Flygon and situating herself in front of Drew who then wrapped his arms around her to hold her down to Flygon as he commanded it to go into the air. Paul and I followed their leads and we climbed onto our pokemon who then flew up in the air to join them as Jordyn and Cody argued on who sat up front on Pidgeot. Finally Jordyn won and Cody did the same thing to secure Jordyn down as they joined us in the sky.

I then shouted over to the others, "What's next?"

"Separate and meet up at the rendezvous point!" Drew shouted before he had Flygon speed off in one direction and Cody flew in another direction.

Only Paul stayed behind so I turned and shouted to him, "Where do we go?"

"God Troublesome just follow me. I know where we are going." Paul sighed as he and Honchkrow took off and Togekiss and I followed in tow as Paul led us past the school and to a wooded area on the outskirts of town. I was confused as he started landing into a small clearing and I had Togekiss also land down in the clearing. I then returned Togekiss once we landed down before turning to Paul who was carefully watching me. I looked around and saw none of the others were here and I turned cautiously back to Paul.

"Where are the others." I asked in a small voice as I turned back to face him as he coolly replied, "The same place you will be."

"And that is where?"

"You'll see them soon enough, so tell me whats your great plan Ms. Elite Agent. I am so curious as why you five girls were sent into an assassins den. Unless you really pissed them off then you are just asking for your death wish."

"W-what do you mean? Who are assassins and what is an Elite Agent?" I tried to maintain innocence as I played dumb as he took measured steps towards me as I backed up. This is not good, not good at all. How is our cover already blown.

"Don't play dumb. We knew ever since the mission was brought to attention to your _Father_ Norman Maple about sending his girls in on a new mission. See you may have spies in The Agency but we have far better spies in The Elites. It was actually one of our spies that presented your dad with this mission. So we knew all along you girls were coming. So stop playing dumb Dawn and I may spare you by giving you a quick death instead of a long one just tell me what you're real mission was because our spies are saying Norman changed the plan last second."

My mouth literally dropped open. We had been set up and set up badly. Crap what about the other girls. What about Leaf and Misty. If they touched them I would kill every freaking assassin I saw. I then regained my composure as he stepped closer to me now there were less than five feet away from us and I did not like the fact I was now up against a tree as he kept advancing on me.

"Careful who you threaten, it may come back to bite you in the ass." I tried to muster up confidence I did not possess at the moment.

"We'll see now are you going to tell me like a good girl and or will I have to make you tell me."

"I have never played good before so why start now. And you won't get any of us to break. Misty and Leaf are probably out looking for us right now so watch your backs." I threatened as I started to advance towards him.

He then pulled out his phone and said, "I press one button and Ash, Gary and Jimmy are all supposed to detain a girl. It wouldn't be that hard either. You girls made our job very easy by separating yourselves from each other. We knew you stood a chance together, but separated. You all are nothing." Paul threatened as his eyes took on a darker tint as he hoovered his fingers over the phone's keys.

"I'll deal with you then. Misty and Leaf go free and untouched and May and Jordyn too if they haven't killed their boy already as long as I talk. I am the leader on the mission so I know exactly whats going on. Only I have to die." I try to persuade and I think Paul was considering it but then his phone rang and without his cold, deadly eyes ever leaving mine he answered the phone.

"Yes Commander?_ I have their leader with me as we speak._ No she hasn't said anything yet._ But sir no, it won't work._ These girls are trained though sir._ I erg you to not to._ Yes sir I will tell the others. Goodbye sir." He then hung up his phone leaving me puzzled on his conversation as he then quickly typed up a text message and then put his phone away. While he was typing I tried to make a break for it by turning to run into the woods but he called out a Electrive and I stopped cold in my tracks.

"Don't run away if you know whats good for you." He threatened as I turned back to face him.

"So what did the big C want? Other than to disagree with you." I asked as I tried to pry as much information as I could out of him as I realized I still had all the bugs on me and I was recording this conversation. Hopefully this information will go back to my parents and the Elite Spies.

"You." He plainly states before telling Electrive to wrap me in his electric tentacles. He then lifted me off the ground as I felt a small shock run through my body at contact with the electric type pokemon. I tried to struggle in them but it was both clear it was stronger than me and I started to feel effects of paralysis.

"Actually he wants all the girls back at the Agency, including Marina. Apparently you six are do for a new mind altering. Soon you'll be exactly what the Agency needs. Ex-Elite Spies working for the Agency, that will be a new one." he sneered up at me as I struggled even more to break free causing Electrive to shock me more violently until I stopped struggling

"I will never work for you assassins and neither will any of the other girls. You disgust us and we stand for everything you are against. We will fight you tooth and nail. We will never become assassins." I spat out at him as he came closer to my upraised figure that was hanging limply from Electrive's tentacles.

"We'll just see about that then shall we. Electrive, knock her out but don't kill her... yet."

And with that the last thing I saw before I fell into blackness from the shock was Paul's smirk and the look in his eyes as I was shocked. That look will be something that would haunt me for the rest of my life, no matter how short it may be. And upon seeing that look I promise to my sisters and myself that I will kill him.

I will kill him.


	5. Author Note

Real quick author note.

Okay I love everyone's input on the story and I love all the positive comments I got but I actually have a different plot line I'm using and so there was the sneak of it in chapter 4. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and thanks again to everyone for being patient for the next chapter, I keep coming down sick so its been hard writing but I'll try posting more often.

Peace out-BB


	6. Chapter 5

Ugh my head feels so heavy, it feels as though it is filled with lead. I have trouble opening my eyes and when I finally do I am blinded by a white light. It take a moment to regain my sight against the light but when I did I was immediately on full alert. I was tied up to a chair in a overly white room. I also saw the silhouettes of Jordyn and May who were also passed out and bound to a chair on either side of me. Every nerve in my body was on full alert as I tried to look for an exit but the door to this room seemed to be non-existent in all of this white.

"May, Jordyn wake up! We are in trouble. Code red kinda trouble so get your booties moving!" I shouted as I hit both of them with my foot. Jordyn was awake in an instant but it took three kicks to wake her up. They both took a moment to get used to the brightness of the room. In all honestly, this room is probably the nicest holding room I had ever been in as a prisoner. But it still didn't make me any less danger than the other rooms I had been in.

"Dawn, what went wrong? Cody and I were riding his Pidgeot then all of the sudden he has Pidgeot land in the middle of nowhere and before I have even a chance to move he flips around and presses my pressure point in my neck, and it damn sure HURTS!" Jordyn shouted as she practically steamed at the thought of someone getting the jump on her.

"Drew landed us in a strange place too and then an Oddish popped out of nowhere and hit me with sleep powder. But it only hit _me!_ Right before I collapsed though Drew picked and said 'Sleep little spy, sleep'. What the heck is going on?" May started to panic at the end and I sent her a sharp look before commanding.

"Paul had his Electrive shock me into unconsciousness, the little ass. But he told me some stuff before that happened. He said they have their own set of spies set up in the Elites HQ and they had tipped them off we were coming. We were set up, they put us in this mission to get caught. But guys, Misty and Leaf were still with the other boys along with Marina. We have to get them outta there." I state not even trying to keep our feeble cover that so obviously got blown to smithereens. The other girls looked shocked at the sudden surprise at our cover being blown but quickly managed to rein in their emotions as a look of fierce determination came upon their faces.

"What do we-" Unfortunately May wasn't able to finish her sentence as a surprise opening opened up in the wall ahead of us and all three boys walked through the opening with cold and expressionless faces and rigid posture. The second all three of them stepped through the door it immediately shut behind them.

"You know why your here right?" Drew asked tiredly as though not interested in our answer.

"I'm sorry, no we don't. But we do know it's illegal to kidnap people so if you would be so kind and untie us then we can go and be on our merry little way." Jordyn answers in a sarcastically cheerful voice.

"It's also illegal to kill others but we do it anyways." Cody threatened as he tapped Jordyn on her neck causing her to flinch before glaring back at him full force causing even him to take a step back at the threatening look in her eyes.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" I snapped growing quite tired of the tension in the room. Paul narrowed his eyes at me before replying.

"Like I said before the Commander wants you three. Actually he wants all of you but he can settle for you three right now if you cooperate."

"We won't cooperate and you sure as hell ain't going to get Misty and Leaf. Heck even Marina is on our side and she is one of you guys! So the Commander can go suck the crap he is trying to dish out causing we won't play his game." May spoke up fiercely which surprised almost all of us considering she is the intel gatherer of our group when unless we work in a large amount so she doesn't see as much action as the rest of us.

"As much as you think we are bluffing we really are not. Actually the other guys are on their way with the girls as we speak. Its all up to you if you decided whether they wake up back in their dorm rooms or in this room with the rest of you." Drew spoke arrogantly as he looked down upon us.

"You must so high and mighty with us girls down here but you would not speak that cocky to us if we were untied. In fact you all would be flat on your faces while we left and got Misty, Leaf, and Marina.  
So don't act like we are below you when we are clearly not!" Jordyn shouted at Drew as he barked out a bitter laugh and got in close to her face so he could whisper, "You really need to learn how to shut your big mouth when you don't have a clue as to what you are talking about."

"Oh I think I do, right girls. And you will soon meet your fate at the mercy of us. Very soon." Jordyn whispered before shouting, "Code Red Attack!"

She then headbutted Drew and quickly stood up and swung her chair around to hit Drew down while I finally broke the knot on the ropes that were wrapped around my wrist and was able to spring out of her chair while May stood up and rushed to the wall to her right and slammed her wooden chair against it, breaking it to pieces as she grabbed parts of the wood to use as a weapon.

I then swung a left kick to Drew and was able to knock him to the ground before turning to jump away from the left jab Paul was throwing at me. I bobbed and weaved underneath his punches as he tried to advance on me and as I avoided Paul's punches I took a quick peek around me and saw May had Drew pinned down but it was Jordyn who had me worried as she had broken her chair too but was unable to unbind her wrist while trying to fight off Cody who was obviously winning at this point. As I avoided another punch I shouted out to May.

"Knock Drew out and go help Jordyn!"

"Not so fast. Freeze girls or Jordyn dies." Cody says slowly as Paul's punches stop but May and I turn in horror to see Jordyn pinned down on her stomach with both of Cody's hand on either side of her neck. He is within seconds of breaking her neck and both May and I are too far away to even attempt at getting Cody off her in time to save her.

"Good, now be good little girls and sit down." Cody states calmly as Jordyn protests underneath him. "Don't you dare! You gotta let me die to save the other girls! Let me die, it's how we're trained! I'm not worth your lives!" she screamed as Cody banged her head against the ground to shut her up momentarily as May and I both silently agreed to sit down.

"Now stay down and listen." Paul grunts as he sends a sharp kick into my rib and I see Drew get up and backhand May in the face.

"Because of your little stunts we won't release Misty, Leaf or Marina; in fact why don't you bring them in here you guys." Drew spat out at us as he looked at all of us angrily, probably due to the fact he was the only guy that got pinned down against us girls. Must be embarrassing to his man pride. But right after he said this the opening in the wall opened once more and in stumbled Misty and Leaf with Marina following angrily behind them as she glared at the boys in the room as our sisters rushed to mine and May's side as we still couldn't get near Cody or Jordyn. Finally entering the room was Ash, Gary and Jimmy who looked all business and no play which honestly was kind of weird seeing on Ash as all day he looked quite happy and nice but all I saw now on his face was stone cold emotions.

"You liars, you were planning on bring us in here even if they cooperated. We were behind the freaking door the entire time trying to shout through the wall to fight them. At least ya tried." Misty called the boys out on their lies. Guess what they say is true never trust an assassin.

"Shut up and listen. There is a reason why the Commander wants you girls." Paul growled at us as we all glared at him before Gary continued for him, "There was an ancient prophecy once written back in Medieval times about a girl. An Elite girl who had no family other than her friends and pokemon. She also was born with a gift. She had the ability to control Legendary Pokemon."

"So an old princess had an awesome power. What do you want us for?" I asked sarcastically as the boys rolled their eyes at me. Whatever.

"You idiot. The prophecy was written for the future now shut up to hear the rest." Paul growled at me as he tried to kick me again but I rolled away from him before the kick landed against me.

Ash picked up where Gary left off in his story and his emotionless voice surprised me a bit as he talked, "When the prophecy was found out though an ancient King called upon Arceus to separate the power from the girl for he thought it was too much power for one girl to posses. So Arceus consented to separating the power but not fully stripping it from the girl. She is the key but she needs five other girls to activate her power. Only then can she step up to either save the world or destroy it herself. She must be raised to be pure of heart or else she will give in to the darkness surrounding her."

"So what, you think one of us is the girl? That's ridiculous!" Jordyn cried as she still struggled underneath Cody. He just held her down tighter to try to stop her struggles.

"We are almost positive. One, there are 6 of you now that Marina has changed sides. We always suspected she would be a traitor but in this case we might just forgive her. There needs to be six girls for the prophecy to work; the chosen girl and the five others to activate the powers. And two, you five are all Elite girls; the prophecy said she was an Elite girl whether it meant your company or not. And finally precious little Jordyn here pretty much gave a dead give away that she is one of the girls in the prophecy whether she is _the _girl or just one of the activators." Cody said as he brushed a piece of blonde hair out of Jordyn's face as she huffed and struggled beneath him.

"Okay Mr. Wise Guy, how do you know Jordyn is part of this stupid prophecy?" Misty questioned with huge disbelief in her voice.

"You all saw her battle. She used a _Darkrai! _No one should have that kind of pokemon. It _is_ a legendary ya know." Gary stated confidently as though we were dumb and didn't know her Darkrai was rare.

"Okay so really you have no leverage over us." I spoke up suddenly as I stared at Cody holding Jordyn. I noticed that where his hands were positioned on her head would not break her neck if he tried but knock her out. He is trying to fool us.

"What?" All the boys in the room cried as the tried to figure out what I was seeing. I saw Misty and Leaf silently agree with me as i fixed my gaze on Jordyn.

"You want her alive for your prophecy not dead. You got no leverage over us into not getting up and fighting you again for we know you won't kill her." I state as I stand up along with my other sisters and Marina.

"Wrong again Troublesome. We don't want her dead but that doesn't keep us from taking her away from you forever. We still are in control." Paul states as his words are like a slap in my face that I still don't got the power in this twisted game.

"Fine what do you want okay! Besides Jordyn cause you won't take our baby sister!" I cry out exasperated as I focus my gaze on each and every boy in the room until my gaze ends on Paul again.

"We want you to let us protect you." Paul states plain and simple as if thats the case.

Yeah that is so not that simple.

* * *

**Jordyn's POV:**

"Wait what? You six _kidnap _us, tie us up, threaten us, try to kill us, then all the sudden you want to _protect _us? Yeah, I'll believe that when hell freezes over." I scoffed from underneath Cody. Ok this whole thing with Cody on top of me is getting really old. "And get the fuck off of me Cody!"

"Oh sorry." Cody mumbles before getting off of me then lifting me up by my tied up arms. He still doesn't released me from his grip though as now he has a tight grip on my roped up hands but at least I am able to breath right.

"And trust us when we say this part, we wouldn't protect you unless the Commander forces us to, which unfortunately the Commander did. So now we needed you here to set up the rules." Gary says back to business as he settles on each one of us with his sharp gaze.

"We know what your mission was and blah blah blah. Now here's ours. We are all assigned a girl to protect, even you are protected Marina but our main priority right now is Jordyn unless anymore of you girls show signs of being a prophecized girl. Anyways we can't have you all being reckless and stupid so from this point forward you have no other missions other than the one you are currently on, which is your school mission. You aren't allowed to let your 'parents' know a thing or else we really will kidnap you and never let you leave our sight and you will then have no contact with anyone other than those in this room. If you agree to play it safe and then we'll agree not to kill you." Drew proposes as each one of us girls thinks this proposition over.

"We aren't children you do know that. We all have been train to survive against brutal conditions. We are big girls now and can take care of ourselves." Dawn snarks back at them before adding, "And if you want us to even consider agreeing then we want Jordyn standing beside us right now so Cody, let her go." After she said this she moved to the middle of the room with the other girls flanking behind her as Cody dragged me over to stand with the boys in front of their circle.

"And if we refuse?" Ash asks.

"Then we will fight you until our dying breath but know this now, you will never be able to control Jordyn if we die. So if your big plan is for control of her then you are going to screw yourselves." Leaf answers coldly as she glared down Ash.

"Enough!" Paul roared, "You are our prisoners and I was told not to do this unless absolutely necessary but you leave me no choice. Gary, your pokemon are needed." He commands as he fixes Gary with a hard glare before Gary solemnly nodded and before calling out Alakazam.

"Alakazam use hypnosis on those five." Gary calls while pointing at the girls as I shout out "No!" but before the girls could avert their eyes they were hit with Alakazam's powerful hypnosis. They all then crumpled down to the ground as they passed out before my eyes. Not even Leaf who is normally a lot tougher against physic attacks couldn't fight off the hypnosis.

"Stop! Stop, just take me okay, I'll do as you say I swear!" I scream out as I stare at the sleeping bodies of my sisters.

"Too late for that now play a good little girl right now and you will soon forget everything." Cody whispers into my ear as I vaguely hear Gary command Alakazam to use hypnosis again and I don't even try to fight off the pressing sleep that takes over my brain. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Cody's smug face.

A face I will forever hate, no matter what.

**A/N:**

**Wow! I actually got this finished before schedule! I feel so proud. Well I hope ya like it and I know this kinda plot has maybe been done before but I promise I am going to twist it. Cross my heart! I just have to set up the foundation of the story before I start throwing my crazy plot twists at ya! Well I hope ya like this story and that's all I gotta say for now. Oh and cause I haven't been doing this I'll put it at the end of every chapter from now on.  
**

**BB does not own Pokemon or I would've made Drew and May, Paul and Dawn, and Ash and Misty be couples already on the show! And I would bring them all back into next season too!  
**

**Oh and a little hint for what I am planning:**

** _Not everyone is being honest with each other. And the secrets and lies are just adding up. Lets see how long it will take before the truth is revealed. Until then you gotta keep reading ;)_  
**

**~BB out! Peace!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dawn's POV:**

_What the heck is wrong with my head?_ I thought as I felt myself starting to wake up from my groggy sleep. Strangely I don't remember even falling asleep. But the headache I feel coming makes me want to fall back asleep although I know I can't. I groan as I open my eyes to look around in a room I didn't recognized to see another person in the room who I still didn't recognize. He was leaning on the wall across from the bed I was laying in but when he saw my head shoot up he immediately walked over to the bed I was laying on. The fact that I was in a strange room with a strange man didn't nothing to suppress the panic I was feeling at not remembering anything.

"How are you feeling?" the purple haired teen asked gruffly as he stood over the edge of the bed. I cowered a bit back into the bed as I stared up into his expressionless face.

"I-I don't remember anything! What happened and who are you?" I asked as I stared up into his cold face and for a second I swear I saw a small smile but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

"No surprise there. You and your sisters took a serious fall in a ditch while walking in the woods. Your ribs got pretty beat up and you hit your head pretty hard. And I'm Paul, your friend." Okay I did not imagine the weird look he got on his face when he said friend. But like before, it was gone in an instant. And of course once he mentioned pain I started to feel it.

"Ow!" I cried as I lifted my shirt up slightly to see that my ribs were completely bruised up. I then turned back to this Paul guy and asked, "You said I have sisters? I don't remember them but were they hurt too?"

"Your older sister May, has a bruise on her cheek and your little sister hurt her wrists a bit but nothing major. Other than that they all have a headache and can't remember much." He said as he sat down on the corner of the bed to face me at eye level. For a moment I got lost in his dark onyx eyes before I shook myself out of it.

"How many sisters do I have? And you still didn't answer my question of where am I?" I asked once again nervous of the answers.

"You have five other sisters. The Oldest is Misty, then Leaf, Marina, May, then you, and finally Jordyn. You are in my room at the dormitory that we go to. You are at an Elite Boarding School in Larousse City. And your sisters and friends are waiting for you through that door right there." He said while pointing backwards to the door.

"Okay this is kinda confusing but it'll be okay! No need to worry as long as I got you!" I said while smiling happily and grabbing his hand which felt icy cold in my small warm hands.

"Right." Paul said as he stared down at our linked hands while I continued to smile.

"So are we like best friends?" I asked hopefully as he turned his gaze back on me and after a moment he hesitantly nodded. I chose not to notice that as I was happy I had a friend so I gave him a quick hug before pulling him up by our linked hands and started heading for the door but he tugged my hands back so I would turn and look at him and I felt so small standing next to his tall frame as he looked down to me.

"There are also five guys out there, just so you don't get shocked. They are your friends too. There is Ash, Drew, Gary, Cody, and Jimmy. Jimmy and Marina are dating too, I just don't want you being shocked when you get out there." Paul told me quietly as I smiled and nodded my thanks at him before pulling him out of the dark blue bedroom with three beds.

The second I stepped foot out of the room I was tackled into a hug by a petite brunette wearing a red shirt and basketball shorts. She was squeezing a bit too hard on my bruised up ribs but I tried to hold it in as more girls joined in on this hug fest on me.

"Oh Dawny, we are so happy you are okay!" The brunette that first hugged me cried as she squeezed me tighter.

"Don't kill her May!" Someone joked but I couldn't see who. The hug was getting tighter and I guess something gave on my face that I was in pain cause the next thing I knew Paul was shouting for them all to get off me.

"Sorry Dawn." the girls all apologized.

"No problem. So... we are all sisters... No offense but does anyone know how cause none of us look anything alike?" I questioned as I stared at each of the girls. And it was true, we all looked completely different from each other.

"Well I said the same thing and apparently we are all adopted except darling little May here. But our ages are the same at 17 except Jordyn who is still only 16. Oh and our last name is Maple! I feel accomplished!" Misty cried happily as we all looked at her puzzled.

"Okay, Mist, why do you feel so accomplished?" the boy with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder asked her as she swayed over to him and hugged him while still wearing that happy smile on her face.

"Cause, Ash, I feel some of our family memories coming back, like going to the beach when we were little and such. I also remember our ages and birthdays so I feel happy that I am getting some memories back. Oh and Jordyn happy birthday in a week!" She cried cheekily as we all then turned to face the small blondie wit purple tips as she stared back at Misty.

"Oh well thanks! Okay so I think introductions are necessary not only for Dawn but for me as well cause I forgot you all again!" the blonde, Jordyn explained as everyone else groaned at her sheepish smile.

"This is like the 7th time we explained but we will do it once more and pray to Arceus it'll stick with you this time!" A boy with spiky auburn hair exclaimed slowly before continuing, "I am the awesome Gary, The grasshead freak is Drew, Ash is the one hugging Misty, Jimmy is the goon all ga-ga over Marina, Cody is the other blonde, and the grumpy purple head is Paul. Do you get it now?" Jordyn and I both nodded our heads in conformation.

"Okay so now that that's done, let's get down to business. How are we gonna get our memories back? Oh and I'm Leaf by the way." the small brunette asked us all seriously as we thought it over.

"Well why not do stuff that we always did before? That should jog our memories. The guys can help us right?" Marina, the one Jimmy was holding beside him on the couch, offered as us girls all nodded our heads.

"Yeah I'm sure ya guys know what we like to do right? This'll be fun! We can break into groups so we can do more things at once! What do ya say boys? Please!" the other brunette offered excitedly from her spot on the floor as she bounced with excitement.

The boys all shared a look with each other before the blonde one, Cody, stepped forward and said, "Alright May, we'll split in groups of two-"

"I call Jimmy!" Marina cried followed by a shout from Misty saying, "I want Ash in my group!"

"Well then I want Leafy." Gary said as he strolled over to where she was sitting on the floor before offering her a hand to help her up and a sly wink which she scoffed at but none the less accepted his hand.

"I want Paul since he's my best friend! Right Paul?" I asked as I smiled up at him and he nodded before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yo May, rock paper scissors for next pick?" Jordyn offered as May nodded happily before they broke out in an intense rock paper scissors match that lasted five minutes before May finally won. She then popped up from her seat and stared at the two boys left.

"Maple" Drew called but we all turned our head towards him before he said, "_May, _here." He the tossed her a blood red rose that she effortlessly caught. She then had a weird expression come over her face before she shook her head and smiled at Drew and asked, "Drew will you be my partner?" He then nodded and she skipped over to where he was standing while Jordyn and Cody were having a silent stare down.

"Well okay! So it's 1 o'clock. I say everyone meet back here at 7 to recount everything that we remember!" Misty offered and we all nodded in agreement but before we all left I asked, "What day is it?"

"Sunday. you got hurt Friday night so you slept all through Saturday!" Jimmy told me and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well what are we doing waiting around here for? Let's go!" Leaf cried as she lead Gary out the door behind her. And then each group filed out the door behind them until we separated after we got out of the dormitory.

"Let's go Troublesome." Paul announced as he pulled me away from the others and to the school.

* * *

**Misty's POV **(I have neglected her!)

After we pulled away from the other pairings Ash turned to me and smiled his goofy smile before handing me his Pikachu (who is adorable and loves when I scratch him between his ears) then taking out a pokeball and releasing a huge Charizard who immediately spit a small flamethrower at Ash. He laughed and shook off the soot on his clothes and then turned to me.

"Misty, this is Charizard! Don't worry he is really nice! We are going to ride him to go to your favorite place to go!" Ash told me excitedly as he took Pikachu back and pulled my hand until I was face to face with the terrifying beast. But then Charizard did something I did not expect, he licked me! Then laughed! It was the weirdest experience ever! But it had me laughing too.

"See he likes you! Now come on Misty!" Ash exclaimed as he helped me get situated on Charizard's back before jumping on it too. "Let's go Charizard!" Then we lifted up into the air and set off at a fast pace towards wherever Ash was taking me but I realized I no longer cared about where we were going because I was having too much fun already just riding the winds on Charizard's back with Ash and Pikachu yelling in joy that I joined in too.

After a few minutes I saw the coolest beach ever come into view. It was so pretty and I felt an immediate draw to it.

"Charizard, land on the beach!" Ash called out and Charizard quickly obeyed and landed all four of us (Don't forget Pikachu) down on the beach. I eagerly hopped off Charizard and thanked it before Ash returned it back to it's pokeball.

"You love water and all of your pokemon are water types. You always are happy when you are around water." Ash told me as I smiled.

"Thanks Ash!... Hey Ash, can we go swimming?" I asked excitedly

"B-but we don't have our swimsuits..." Ash stammered out as I scoffed and started to take off my baggy blue t-shirt leaving me in a white tank top.

"Underwear is practically the same as a bathing suit! Now come on!" I cheered as I slipped off my black basketball shorts (I still wonder where I got the clothes from) and raced towards the water in my teal colored under wear and white tank top. I sprung into the water before turning back to see Ash coming in the water behind me with only his boxers on. I blushed slightly before I shook the thought off as I dived beneath the water to avoid Ash catching me.

We spent the next couple of hours laughing and playing in the water along with all the other water pokemon that swam by. I really loved it and felt so comfortable in the water. But something weird happened while I was swimming with Ash.

During one of the times when he was chasing me underwater I swam deeper than I had gone before. I tried to swim back to the surface but I had run out of air half way there and was struggling badly. But then this strange large, white water pokemon swam up to me and helped me make it to the surface. It wasn't a pokemon I had seen before while playing out here. It was almost like a white bird that swam underwater. It had blue detailing going around it and had large wings that looked like hands somewhat. But to me this pokemon was beautiful.

"Lu, Lugia" it cried out happily once I finished coughing out the water that was in my mouth as it brought me closer to shore where Ash was freaking out until he saw me with the strange pokemon. As soon as he saws it his eyes widened as he stared at us.

"Ash, you okay?" I asked as the pokemon I named Lugia, cause it kept saying that name, pulled us closer to shore.

"I-I am fine! It's great that a Lugia helped ya out back there!" Ashed cried happily as he helped me out of the water.

"Yeah thanks again Lugia! I hope I see you again someday!" I cried happily as I waved at it as Ash pulled me away and he muttered under his breath, "You'll see it soon" I don't think he wanted me to hear that so I just ignored it and let him pull me to our clothes. We then threw on our clothes over our wet bodies and hopped onto Charizard who then flew us straight back to the dormitory.

Once we landed Ash turned to me and asked, "Did you remember anything today?"

"Only that I love and have a deep connection to water no..." I answered falsely. I don't know why but ever since seeing Lugia it made me distrust Ash some but I am trying to ignore it. But he believed me and nodded his head happily before dragging me into the dorm.

* * *

**May's POV: **

"Drew! Where are we going?" I asked for about the tenth time since he dragged me away from everyone else. We were now walking behind the dormitory building and going through this beautiful garden. Yet he still insisted to keep dragging me.

"Quiet June, you'll see soon enough!" he answered loftily as he flicked his hair and pulled me further into the garden. Before I could yell and shout at him he pulled me around a corner and I stopped speechless as I stared at one of the most beautiful rose gardens I had ever seen. In the middle of the plentiful bushes of roses of all different colors was a fountain with a Milotic spitting the water in its pond. The beauty of it all and the peace took my breath away.

"Oh Drew, this place is beautiful! I love it!" I cried happily as I carefully stepped into the beautiful rose garden.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered into my ear as he came up from behind me and gently laid his hands on my waist. I blushed as I turned back to see his face very close to mine.

"It's beautiful." I whispered back as I stared into his emerald green eyes that hypnotized me. I then felt something bump into me as a something grabbed the bandana I was wearing. My eyes widened as it was twirling around like crazy in the air with nothing holding it. It then flew down a path that lead from the beautiful rose garden and without thinking I broke from Drew's grip and raced after my floating bandana.

"May wait up!" Drew called but I ignored him as my focus was on catching the bandana. After running after it for about ten minutes I finally caught it. But then I realized I had no clue where I was in this maze of a garden and I had somehow lost Drew in my race for the bandana.

"Keep calm May, you'll figure it out." I muttered to myself as I put my bandana back on my head. I then turned to look around and felt that weird bump against my back although no one was there. It happened a couple more times before I called out, "Please let me see you so I'll know when you wanna bump me."

And just like that a tan pokemon with a large red, V shaped symbol on top of its head and the pokemon was absolutely bouncing for joy. "Vic, Victini tini!" it cried.

"Ahhhhhh you are just too _cute_!" I cried happily as I hugged it happily as it hugged me quickly before escaping my arms and flying around my head happily while shouting out joyful things while I laughed at it's cuteness. It kept chirping the name Victini happily so I dubbed it Victini.

"Victini, do you wanna play with me?" I asked it and it nodded happily. We then set forth playing together and gathering bunches of roses, mostly red because we both loved that color, and Victini took me flying around our small clearing. We were probably playing for a couple of hours when Drew finally burst into our clearing to see me and Victini playing. As soon as it saw Drew it hid behind my back and turned invisible.

"Oh don't worry Victini! Drew is a friend and won't hurt ya! You can come out!" I cheered at it and it slowly reappeared then settled itself into my arms as it made it's way in front of me.

"May you had me freaking out! Why did you run off like that?" He cried as he walked up to me and I shrugged and said, "I'm sorry but Victini wanted someone to play with! I am sorry!"

"You had me worried." He breathed out as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as I blushed and said, "I am sorry I worried you."

"Victini, vic!" Victini cried in my arms as it stuck its tongue out at Drew causing me to laugh ad him to smirk.

"I don't think your new friend likes me very much."

"Nonsense this is it's way of liking you!" I said between my chuckles as Victini continued making faces until an alarm went off somewhere and Drew pulled his poketech covered wrist closer to his face.

"We gotta go May, It's almost 7 and aren't you hungry yet?" He asked as he took my hands away from Victini and pulled me towards him and I was about to pout and throw a fit when my stomach growled loudly causing the other two to laugh at my embarrassment.

"Yes yes I know I'm hungry! Alright let's go. Good-bye Victini! I'll come visit you soon okay!" I cried as Drew pulled me out of the clearing and back towards the paths as Victini and I waved good-bye to each other.

* * *

**Marina's POV:**

"Jimmy where are you taking me!" I cried as he grabbed my hand and rushed us forward to a classroom. It looked like a normal classroom with a chalk board and desks and such so I didn't know what would hold a special memory here.

"Do you remember what happened in here?" Jimmy asked as he sat down on one of the desk's tops as I shook my head and he sighed.

"This was where we first met. After you became an Unbeatable none of the other girls would talk to you cause you beat their friend so no one showed you around to class so you were late. But the teacher let you off with a warning and had you buddy up with someone so you wouldn't get lost. And I swear almost every hand in the room shot in the air to be the buddy you picked.

I don't know what happened that day but when your eyes swept across the room to pick someone I felt jealous and I knew right then I wanted to be your buddy, no I wanted to be more than that. I just never had the courage to ask you out or anything at the Agency. I was scared of you, no not because you were mean and horrible before but because you are so good! You smile at everyone and will help anyone out, you refuse to be mean eve if it means you get criticisms thrown at you. You hold your head high and treat everyone like their the most special thing in the world. I honestly thought you were too good for me, that you deserved better." Jimmy explained as memories started rushing back to me of Jimmy and I. I could almost see us in this room on my first day.

"But the second your eyes made contact with mine it was like everything stopped as you gave me that breathtaking smile and happily announced you wanted me to be your buddy. I can not tell you how happy I was to hear that. Then you just talked to me the entire day even when you started to make other friends you still made sure I was always happy and I was glad to have your attention. You made me feel special just knowing I was on your mind even for just a bit. I knew I was head over heels for you.

It took me a week to finally get the confidence to ask you out, thanks to a lot of pushing from the other guys. I asked you in front of the entire class and well practically begged you to go out with me. At one point I thought you were going to say no, but then you smiled your heartbreaking smile and nodded yes as you hugged me. It was the best day of my life when you said that, now second to the first day we kissed. But that day I decided to make you my world and I will do anything for you." He confessed as I smiled sweetly as I recalled that memory. Just the memory alone filled me with sweet happiness and his words just made it all the more sweeter.

I rushed to where he was still sitting after his confession and tackled him into a tight hug as sweet memories of us two came back to me.

"I remember us. That I remember so clearly now. Thank you Jimmy!" I cried as I held him tightly and he held me back as I felt tears of joy pool in my eyes.

"No problem and Marina, you don't have to feel this way back but I still love you and want you to know that no matter what."

"Thank you Jimmy." I thanked as I laid my head on his chest and stared out the large windows that faced the setting sun in the west. A little bit away from the school building we were in was a small lake with the surrounding forest around it but the lake was still visible through the fading light as I saw something hop on the lake's surface. I broke out of Jimmy's hug and rushed to the window to see a pokemon that I know I had never seen before but knew it's name immediately.

"Suicune." I breathed out as the mighty pokemon turned its head to stare at me and let out a loud howl before nodding it's head and rushing away into the forest.

"Wow!" Jimmy exclaimed as he stared between me and the retreating form of Suicune.

"Good-bye." I whispered to it and for a second it turned it's head back to look at me and nodded it's head once more before escaping from my line of sight.

"Crap Marina we have to get back, I need to tell the guys about today and you need to have your girl talk still. Come on, let's go." he said as he pulled me away from the window and we made our way back to the dorms and since we were the first ones back we started making food for everyone. But the entire time my mind was focused completely on the mysterious Suicune.

* * *

**Leaf's POV:**

"Come on Gary let's go! Jeez you are so slow! March march march! Dang are you slow!" I exclaimed as I was practically running circles around Gary as we hiked through the woods.

"I'm not slow!" He huffed, "You're just on a sugar high and going way too fast!"

"Not my fault! You're the one who gave me candy!"

"And I highly regret it!"

"Blah! Now where are we going now?"

"We aren't going anywhere. We are just doing your favorite activity." He answered slowly as though explaining it to a three year old. I swatted at him before countering with, "And what activity is that?"

"Hiking through the woods. You and woods, I will never understand."

"It's because everything in the woods is alive! I feel so alive just being surrounded by all these trees and flowers and pokemon! It's amazing!" I answered as I danced in circles between the tall trees as Gary rolled his eyes at me. I laughed as I continued dancing through the woods. That quickly led me to running through the woods with Gary running behind me.

"Slow down Leafy!" Gary panted as he tried to catch up to me but I just laughed and shouted over my shoulder, "Never! You have to catch me!"

I laughed as I continued running until I lost myself completely from Gary. But where I was at was so breath taking I barely spared him a second thought.

The trees were so tall they seemed to stretch forever up to the sky. The grass was so lush and soft that I felt I could take a comfortable nap there for forever. There was a small lake ahead of me thats water was so blue it was practically clear. And the bright and vibrant flowers, the smell coming off them was heavenly. I was in my own kind of heaven looking around at the area. There were also so many pokemon from all different regions that were so friendly and happy to see me.

I spent hours playing with the pokemon and splashing around in the water. It was when the sun started to set was when I realized I had to get going.

"I'm really sorry you guys but I have to go home now." I told them honestly as they cried their protests and tried to block me from leaving.

"You guys, if I could turn back time then I would!" I cried and suddenly the crowd of pokemon around me parted as a small flying green Pokemon rushed up to me.

"Cel, Celebi bi!" It cried as it too tried to keep me in this wonderful forest. I shook my head no as I smiled sadly at them all but Celebi was not ready to let me go. Then all of the sudden a bright light appeared around me and Celebi and it was like I was looking into the past five minutes ago when I was playing with everyone and I could then see Celebi watching me from a perch on one of the countless tall trees.

"Wow this is so cool!" I cried as Celebi nodded and pointed at me playing again and it was like I could understand it's pleas for me to stay longer.

"I'm sorry Celebi, I can't stay any longer today but I will come back tomorrow if you'll let me. I promise!" I swore as I stared Celebi deep in the eyes as she considered it before nodding happily and flying circles around my heads as it exclaimed happily in it's own poke-talk causing me to laugh.

And just like that the past scene disappeared and I was back in the woods with the friendly pokemon waving me good-bye as a small Treeko lead me back home. About half way there we ran into a freaked out Gary who scolded me for running off and not finding him but after I recounted my adventure with the forest pokemon he smiled and told me he was happy I made new friends and wanted me to take him to meet them the next time especially my new friend Celebi. I nodded and told him I'd love that as Treeko lead us both back to the school grounds where we waved good-bye to it as it scurried back into the woods.

"Ah I just love the woods. Don't you?" I asked as we walked back to the dorm and Gary nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder before leading me inside with a hint of a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Jordyn's POV:**

I watched as all the other groups took off in different direction before turning my gaze back to Cody. He and I then had a silent stare down before he finally broke it by saying, "Jordyn, I don't know what's going on through your head unless you tell me. What's bugging you?" He then took a step towards me and although I had no reason why but I distrusted him and backed up as he advanced towards me.

"This does not make sense." I finally answered after I finally hit a tree from playing our foot game. Yet he still advanced towards me but I had no where to go.

"What doesn't make sense?" He asked gently as he stepped nearer to me so we were less than a foot away from each other. And he still advanced forward until he was almost flush against me. This close proximity sent my nerves on a high as I struggled to process through my thought as I looked up into his clear blue eyes.

"All six of us girls got amnesia at the same time? And we all can't remember much other than our own names? And you are all just so helpful and such? What really happened and why am I the only one who is defensive?" I asked as I stubbornly refused to back down from his hypnotizing gaze.

"You have always been the stubborn one." he mused as I was about to speak up but he stopped me before continuing himself, "I don't get why you all got amnesia or to the extent of how badly you have it. I don't have a good answer for that. And we are being helpful because we are you friends or we want to be more than that to you girls. And you are so defensive against me because we had, a fight... before you got hurt. I think it's your minds response right now to not trust me."

"What did we fight about?" I asked quietly as I felt myself being pulled in by his words although one part of my brain told me to stop; that part was very small and was easy for the majority of my mind to ignore.

"You put yourself in a stupid and life threatening situation and I didn't want you to get hurt so we argued about it."

"I'm sorry." I breathed out as I felt us become even closer to each other I stared into his sweet face, a face of an angel, before continuing, "I was stupid then in that argument. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes princess I do." He said and I had practically burst from happiness! I smiled up at him and his face came closer to mine until it was only an inch or two away. "Princess," he said, "I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?"

It seemed as though I couldn't respond anymore so I did the only thing I could think of, nod my head yes. And that was all the conformation Cody need because the next second his lips met mine. The kiss was gentle and wonderful yet the second our lips met there was like a crack in my head and it was like the barrier blocking me from my memories gave way and all my past memories came rushing back at me in tidal waves.

I broke the kiss as I gasped and held my head in pain. The memories were surging forward and it hit me so hard that I had just kissed the enemy. I kissed the enemy and _enjoyed _it. I loved that sweet kiss yet it was so wrong of me to. I just kissed a devil that had the face of an angel.

As the memories kept rushing to me I felt this great stress overcome me and it brought me to my knees as I clutched my head. I vaguely heard Cody shouting my name before I passed out cold on right in front of him as the memories continued to rush back to me even in unconsciousness.

**A/N: Alright I am sorry this is a very late update but I have been in the hospital all last week and just got out today so I really wanted to update for you all. Again I am really sorry about lateness! And I hope ya'll like this story!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokemon! (I always forget the disclaimer)  
**

**Misty's POV:**

"Okay Dawn, time to spill the beans. Tell us all what ya did and what memories ya got back?" I said as I plopped myself down on Marina's bed in Dawn's, her's, and Jordyn's room. All the other girls were also in here spread across either the floor or on the beds. Jordyn was still out cold on her bed but Cody assured us she would be fine as long as she got some rest and warned us she might be a bit out of it when she woke so now we were now just trying to pass time. Me, Marina, May and Leaf already told our story and adventures and our slight distrust in the boys ever since we met these Legendary Pokemon. Now it was Dawn's turn.

"Oh fine." She huffed as she sat up on her bed to face us all before continuing, "Well Paul and I didn't really do much. He took me around school and we argued a bit. He called me Troublesome cause I maybe ran into a few people while going around the school. Oh the principle says we have special permission to miss all of this week to rest and recover. No I didn't go on any fabulous adventure or meet a freaking awesome Legendary Pokemon like all of you. And the only memories I have are the ones Paul told me and even those are few."

"Like what memories?" Leaf asked.

"He told me we would argue about my name cause he likes calling me Troublesome cause I cause a lot of trouble and even when he told me that I snapped at him to not call me that. He also said we are really popular at this school and that we are also new students. Go figure on that one. Well apparently Marina has been here longer than the rest of us, that I don't understand but he refused to give me details after that. The little butt-munch!" She spoke angrily although her tone didn't quite match her words.

"Hmm maybe we can ask the boys about that tom-" Marina started but was interrupted as Jordyn bolted upright from her sleep and screamed.

"Jordyn!" We all yelled simultaneously as we rushed from where we were at to surround Jordyn's bed. She had finally stopped screaming and turned to look at each of our worried faces as her face only showed fear.

"We have to leave, we have to leave right now! Before they get back!" Jordyn shouted as she tried to get up from her bed but we pushed her back down. Dawn sat down by her bedside and asked her sweetly, "Baby girl, calm down your confused. You fainted earlier but Cody said you'll be just fine after some rest."

"NO! That's who we have to get away from! They are trying to kidnap us and use us for our own personal gain! We are all connected to Legendary Pokemon. They want to use our connection to take over the world! And don't deny you met Legendaries, Darkrai told me you did when I fainted. My connection is through him and I bet you if you all tried you could feel a connection through your Legendaries. You have to believe me they are not telling us the truth!" She pleaded with us as we all stared at her in wonder. On one hand we wanted to believe her but she has no proof really.

"Jordyn please you are confused-" Dawn tried again but was interrupted.

"No I'm not! Listen to me, I know the boys will try to kidnap us to use us for their evil purposes! They made us forget our memory! We have to leave-" Jordyn was unable to finish the sentence for in that instant the boys came rushing through our doors.

"Damn it, Jordyn why won't you stay stupid!" Cody cried as he blocked the doorway along with the five other boys who all grabbed out their pokeballs and were about to use them.

"Cause I know the truth because some idiot forgot to take my Darkrai away from me so the second you bozo kissed me Darkrai was able to break through your mind barrier and give me the truth! And I won't let you take anyone away from me!" She cried as she too stood up from the bed and pulled out all six of her pokeballs. She then stood in front of us girls who surrounded her beds and we all stared at her and the boys confused. With each passing second Jordyn story started to look more and more true.

"Stand down Jordyn and no one has to get hurt. We can make you forget again. It'll be fine-" Ash tried to speak calmly to Jordyn but she blew up at him.

"Never! I refuse to go down without a fight! Go pokeballs." She yelled and released all six pokeballs and out popped a Gardevoir, Gothitelle, Krookodile, Tyranitar, Gengar, and her prized Darkrai. All looked fierce and prepared to take on multiple opponents.

"If its a fight you want then that's what you'll get! Go Pokeballs!" the boys yelled and they released all six pokemon each. It was 6 against 36 and I could tell Jordyn didn't like those odds. I then stepped up beside her and called out my pokemon as did Leaf, May, and Marina. Dawn was about to too but Jordyn suddenly yelled, "Stay back Dawn! Your the only one not claimed by a pokemon, for all we know you could be the main girl the prophecy talks about. You may be the key! Get away from here Dawn, NOW!"

"You aren't going anywhere!" Paul growled and just like that, we all started calling out commands to take down each others pokemon. The odds still weren't in our favor because we were still down six pokemon but we all refused to give up. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dawn almost frozen in place near the balcony door that lead from the bedroom.

"Dawn, you heard what Jordyn said! Get out of here!" I screamed at her between my attack commands.

"But-"

"NO BUTS DAWN! GO NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICKED YOUR TINY LITTLE BOOTY OUT THAT WINDOW RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at her and reluctantly she nodded tearfully and escaped out the balcony door and called out her Togekiss. She hopped on it and before they flew away she shouted, "I will come back and save you all! I promise!" then she took to the sky as all the boys shouted no and tried to rush forward to stop her but are pokemon were holding strong still.

"You will regret doing that!" Drew snarled over the sounds of the attacks but May scoffed in between her attacks and said, "Less talking more action pretty boy!"

* * *

**2 hours later* Still Misty's POV:**

"No!" Jordyn cried as finally her Darkrai fell due to six attacks directed towards it at the same exact time from the boys strongest pokemon; Pikachu (Ash's), Torterra (Paul's), Blastoise (Gary's), Roselia (Drew's), Typhlosion (Jimmy's), and Lucario (Cody's). Darkrai was us girl's last hope since it was the last pokemon we had standing but the boys all teamed up against Darkrai in one final shot and Darkrai just couldn't take it.

"Looks like your done for girls." Paul sneered as they advanced towards us with their pokemon falling behind them.

"Says you! We still have two fists made for punching the crap out of you!" May cried out indignantly as Drew scoffed.

"Take your best shot Airhead and see where it gets ya."

"Why you!" She yelled as she rushed for to deliver a swift right hook but she went for a side kick he grabbed her foot and twisted her around so she was facing backwards and pushed her on the ground where he quickly and expertly pinned her arms behind her back as she struggled beneath him.

"Let her go!" Leaf cried as she rushed forward to aid May but Gary sidestepped her and completely flipped her on her back but before Gary could pin her down she rolled to the side and flipped back up and started to block his blows. Us other girls took that as the time to rush forward and fight the boys but again we were outnumbered by one extra person.

In all honesty that was probably our downfall, because the second us girls got the upper hand against one of the boys then Paul would show up and help take us down. Jordyn and I were the last to go down but by then there were still four boys not on the ground against us two. No matter what we tried they had us down and out in less than fifteen minutes. Just before I fainted from exhaustion I saw Jordyn try to throw one last punch before Paul knocked her square in the jaw while Drew and Cody restrained her arms. She fell limply in their arms as she was knocked unconscious from the force and the last thing I did before I passed out too was scream before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Dawn's POV: (A few hours after she escaped)**

**A/N: Poke speak looks like this** _"Pokemon talking blah"_**  
**

"Oh Togekiss I feel awful for leaving them! But I couldn't have stayed, from what Jordyn said then they need me to connect with a Legendary. They wanted them to not have us all but we could've scattered together. Why didn't I tell them that!" I cried exasperatedly as Togekiss and a flew to where our real home was. It had chirped earlier back that we would soon be there but I was still a mess, balling my eyes out at the fact I felt horrible for leaving the girls.

_"You had no choice. They were trying to protect you so you must stay safe no matter what and not let the boys get you." _Togekiss said soothingly.

"I-I guess your right Togekiss... Alright from now on, no more tears! Once we get to our home I will devise a plan to get my sisters back!" I yelled now putting on of my sad feelings into use as I already tried to think of a plan to kill the boys as Togekiss cried out and told me we were there. I had spent the last couple of minutes so in thought that I had not noticed we landing in this huge yard next to a huge mansion. Then some man and women came rushing out of the house to see me.

"Dawn! What happened? Why wouldn't you girls communicate with us?" the man cried as he got nearer until they both came to me and surrounded me in a tight hug.

"I-I, the g-girls were k-kidnapped!" I finally manage to get out past my tears that had decided to spring up as they hugged me harder.

"Dawn sweetie, calm down and explain everything." the women spoke kindly as she gently held me in her embrace as I steadied myself to tell her.

I explained to her about everything Jordyn said and all the other encounters with Legendary pokemon to the final battle scene when they told me to runaway. What I didn't tell them was that I hid in the treetops until I saw their final pokemon fall and knew they had no chance.

"Oh Dawny, it'll be okay. We'll get your sisters back and Marina too." the women who had introduced herself as my mom said.

"Okay Dawn we need you to be brave now. I'll make a few phone calls and get a plan set in motion but until then give your pokemon to your mom to get them healed and try to get some rest, you'll have a big day tomorrow." the man, my father said as I nodded and gave my mom my pokeballs before they both gave me one last hug before hurrying off to do what they needed to do.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

****"Sir, it's worse than we thought. We sent the girls into a trap." Norman Maple said into a screen as all he saw himself was a dark room with a man sitting in a large armchair. He saw nothing of the man but could hear his icy voice loud and clear.

"This is inexcusable Norman. We need those girls. You just gave our biggest enemy the best weapon in the world!" The man's voice boomed through the screen as Norman flinched.

"Not all of them. Jordyn managed to separate your daughter, Dawn, from the group. They need six to activate the Legendary power and right now they have five. And they are sure Dawn is the sixth girl so she is our leverage." Norman tried defending.

"Ah Jordyn, she always was the best for this business. If only Dawn would be stronger like her. I want her back especially." the mysterious man commanded.

"Why Jordyn?" Norman asked as the mystery man laughed coldly.

"Do you honestly think my stupidly happy daughter could run this business? No never. But the one you are training, the youngest, she would be perfect for running the Elites. I have seen the cold furry in her heart. She and Platina shall be my successors. So that means get her back even if you give up Dawn." the way the man talks about Dawn is as though how you talk about gum on the bottom of your shoes.

"But sir, Dawn is strong too. She just needs more time and I could ch-"

"Enough! You have been saying that since she was born! I should have killed her as a baby but I let you have your fun. You have now finally produced me a strong successor and if you keep talking you shall ruin everything. Now what do you need to get me her." the man asked although it still came out as a demand more than a question.

"I need the Beta Team. And I need them by tomorrow to be prepared for a fight." Norman answered before explaining his plan in dept to the mysterious man who agreed to it.

"Oh Norman, just so you know. I don't care who I have to kill but either you bring me back Jordyn or I will find someone else who will. And you know what would happen to you then?"

"Immediate death for failure to complete the task given to me." Norman announced as the mysterious man agreed and clicked off from the confrence as Norman breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Elsewhere and in Dawn's POV:**

It was late, and the stars were out and although I know I should be asleep, I couldn't. Not after seeing the defeated look on the girls faces as one by one, each of their pokemon fell until finally Darkrai collapsed. I saw it in that second that the girl knew they were beat and the only reason they tried to fight any longer was to give me extra time. But leaving them that defeated and watching them get hit and hurt and not being able to do anything broke my heart. For the third time that day I broke down in tears and had no one there to comfort me this time. I just looked into the sky and cried as I prayed to Arceus that the others were okay and not getting beat into a bloody pulp for aiding in my escape from the monster boys.

How they could honestly hit my sisters like that and feel no remorse was amazing and horrible. They were monsters and I could not believe my eyes when I saw the boys fighting with the girls. It broke my heart to see them out numbered and losing but I couldn't do a freaking thing about it!

I was so busy being caught up in my angry and tearful thoughts that I had not realized that someone had secretly come to join me out on the roof where I was currently sitting on. I turned to the left and right but saw no one but jumped back startled. Floating above me was the all powerful yet adorable pink Legendary pokemon Mew.

"Ah you scared me!" I cried out as it laughed at my silly face before brushing me with its long tail and made me laugh. I smiled as the small pokemon curled itself up in my lap and before I knew it I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

_Dream:_

_Hmm where was I?_ I pondered as I looked around me at the great expanse of darkness. Then a shiny pink light floated towards me until it finally took the form of the adorable Mew I had just met.

_"Dawn, we don't have much time! Your sisters need help!-"_

_"Wow Mew, I can understand you! And I know my friends need help, the boys have kidnapped them! They are going to use them to take over the world." I shouted as my anger increased towards the boys but Mew quickly shook it's head.  
_

_"Dawn stop! You are being deceived by those close to you! The girls are in good care with the boys, but you, you are in danger! So is Jordyn. The real evil villain is prepared to exchange your life for her. He wants to take the evil in her and harness it for his own gain. He wants all of you to use as a weapon but he wants her more for a reason I don't know."  
_

_"Wait what? So the boys are **good** and some evil dude is prepared to kill me for Jordyn." Mew nodded it's head so I continued, "But who is the one deceiving me that is close to me? My mom and dad maybe?"  
_

_"Dawn, I have to leave very soon but find the boys. They will explain everything and they are not the bad guys. Whatever you do, do not betray them. And I will always be watching over you if you ever need help, just call my name." Mew said as it started backing away and started to become a pink glow again.  
_

_"Wait Mew! I'm still confused!... Oh well, your gone." I called out as the pink light disappeared and I was back in the darkness alone before I woke up to find sun shining in my eyes and heard my name being called.  
_

__"Dawn, it's time to get your sisters back!" I heard my dad call and I immediately put my guard up as Mews words still echoed through my brain as I climbed down the roof and though my open bedroom window to meet my two parents and 6 strange boys waiting in my room for.

"So what do I do?" I asked as I stared at each one of them and some of the boys smirked at me unkindly and said in a bone chilling voice.

"You are going to be bait."

**A/N: Thank you NaRcIsStIcAlLy In LoVe for commenting on not only this story but my other one also! I also want to thank everyone else who has been commenting and leaving me great comments and thanks for the people pointing out my grammar I have really been working on trying to improve it, just be patient with me! You guys make me so happy when I see I get a new review and I love hearing y'all opinions! Well peace out ya guys! **

**~~BB out! Peace!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Elsewhere at a Secret Location that I refuse to tell you readers! (Right after all the girls were defeated back at the dorms) **

**May's POV:**

"You guys do realize that no matter what you do to us, we won't tell you anything!" I replied cockily before I received another kick in my stomach that momentarily knocked the wind out of me.

"Nice... try, still ain't talking." I replied through my gasping breathes as I struggled to smirk at the six boys surrounding me.

"Let's try this differently. May will you please tell us where Dawn would go. We promise not to hurt any of you guys anymore." Drew asked sweetly as he crouched down so his face was directly in my eyesight as I was still on the floor regaining my breath from their multiple kicks.

"Have you forgotten I have been trained to be able to take your hits. We all have so I'd like to see any of you guys try to pry any information out of us!" I sneered at them before Drew got mad and slapped my face. I rolled my eyes at this torturing, trust me they did worse to us back in training.

"Just tell us already!" Ash shouted down at me but I shook my head and smiled smugly at them before I felt my head being yanked up as someone ruffly grabbed my hair, bringing un-shed tears to my eyes. Then Paul's face came into my view as he yanked my head back even further.

"I am tired of you stupid girls games. Now I wanna show you something and afterwards I expect you to talk." he snarled as he yanked me up by my hair as Drew grabbed one of my tied up arms and Paul grabbed the other while never letting go of my hair as they drug me over to a window in the dark room the were interrogating me in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gary flip a switch and the next thing I knew I could look through the window into the room in front of me. I then immediately tried struggling out of the boys' grip on me but they held me firm and Paul yanked my head back to look at the scene before me.

In the room I saw all of the other four girls strapped into chairs as pokemon of all types rained attacks down on them.

Pikachu was zapping Misty every minute or so as she screamed yet I could not hear her through the stupid glass. Leaf was occasionally getting burned by a Charizard while Marina was getting attacked by a frenzy of razor leaves. And in the middle of the room was Jordyn, she was taking attacks from three different pokemon as I saw her shouting "Come on! That the best ya got?" through the glass. That stupid girl was gonna get herself killed from taking attacks from a Blastoise, an Electrive, and a Lucario.

A tear slid down my face as I saw the girls scream out in pain before trying to briefly recover. Why are they making me watch this?

"Stop it right now!" I screamed at them as I called them every vile word I knew before Gary walked up to me and gave my a swift punch in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me again. I am seriously gonna get permanent damage from these boys!

"Just tell us where Dawn has gone and we'll stop." Ash bargained as I glared at the boys around me as I struggled to regain my breath. I shook my head no as I still gasped for breath and I saw Gary about to swing once again at my stomach but it was stopped by Drew grabbing his arm.

"She's not gonna ever talk if we don't let her catch her breath. Now please May, you have the power to make this stop. Just look at your sisters. Misty and Leaf are up against their most hated element. Marina is getting torn up from those leaves. Just look at Jordyn! How much longer do you honestly think she'll last when she's goading on three fully evolved pokemon to give her stronger attacks. They can't take much more so let it stop before there is permanent damage done. Let it stop May." Drew pleaded as his voice got very soft at the end of his speech as more tears slid down my face as I stared at my screaming sisters. I know they will kill me for this later but I had no other choice, I can't see them in pain. Forgive me Dawn.

"Okay," I whispered as I sunk my head in defeat as the boys listened to my every word, "I- I'll tell you where she should have gone. Just s-stop the attacks, please." I begged as Drew nodded towards Jimmy who pressed a button and all the pokemon immediately stopped attacking the girls and a door opened up in the wall behind them and all the pokemon left the room the girls were in. I saw Misty, Marina and Leaf sigh in relief as Jordyn stared intently into the mirror ahead of her as though she could see through the glass and see my crying face but I doubt it. This looked like a one way but what Jordyn did next surprised me. She shook her head before shouting, "Don't do it May!" but all I could do was read her lips as her words were blocked out and the look she gave me broke my heart but I couldn't take it back now. I had to tell the boys to keep the others safe.

Paul saw what Jordyn was trying to do and must've saw my resolve crumbling as he quickly flicked the light off so I could no longer see into the other room. Then Paul and Drew dragged my slumped over form to the middle of the room where a wooden chair sat and they plopped me down on it.

"I want answers now. Where would Dawn go?" Paul demanded as he glared down at me.

"Home, she would go home for help." I shakily said as I felt regret in telling them but had to push past it.

"Where is 'home' then?" Paul growled out.

"Middle of the forest surrounding Pettleburg. But don't even bother going there now, if Dawn made it home yesterday then I'm sure her and the Beta Team are on their way here to rescue us."

"Back the truck up, who is the Beta Team?" Gary asked suddenly.

"We are the Alpha Team. There is always a second team set in place if the first team fails. The Beta Team is always on call in case they are needed. Knowing my Dad he probably called the Boss in to ask for permission for the Beta Team. And since we are the Boss's favorite team he probably gave permission." I explained but Drew shook his head.

"We know that but who is _your_ Beta Team? Who should we be expecting?" Drew asked impatiently.

"There are six of them, all boys too. There is Blue, Brendan, Kenny, Rudy, Barry and Jake. All are strong and just as good as us girls." I answered.

"Then taking care of them should be a breeze!" Ash laughed as I scowled.

"What makes you think your that good? You outnumbered us in our battles and it even took two of you to take down Misty and three to take down Jordyn. If we had Dawn there we would've won but we left no room up for chance so that's why we sent her away. We. Would. Have. Won." I snarled as I glared at each one of the boys before Paul scoffed and turned to Drew.

"Take her to her room and chain her in. Stay with her though cause I don't trust a single one of these girls. The rest of you go and grab your assigned girls and do the same. No mistakes, got it? I have to go inform the Commander. Go now!" Paul ordered and Drew lifted me up and carried me bridal style out the room. Behind me I saw the boys do that with each of my sisters except for Jordyn and Misty who were struggling so much that Cody and Ash threw them over their shoulders and carried them like that.

Then Drew swiped something in front of a black door and it swung open revealing a medium sized room with just a large queen bed, a dresser with a lamp on it and a couch to side wall. No window or clocks or anything personal. Drew then brought me over to the bed and before I could even try to make my escape, he quickly snapped a steel ankle bracelet around my ankle that the chain was chained to the wall. I groaned as I struggled to pull at the bracelet as Drew smirked down at me.

"You can go now!" I tried to shoo him away after a few more failed attempts at getting the chain off of my ankle.

"Did you not hear Paul? I'm staying here." Drew said as he sat down on the other side of the bed as I groaned and flopped back on the many red pillows on the bed. At least the bed was red, thats the only bright side.

"Why?" I asked as he rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

"Because we know about you girls. You are known about how to get yourselves out of tight situations using the most unsuspecting objects to aid in your escape. And even though we triple checked the room to make sure you couldn't get anything to help you, we still have to watch over you girls until our next orders." he explained as I rolled my eyes and flipped onto my side but let out a low groan as I felt my ribs ached from putting pressure on them. Drew was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he looked me over as I rolled my eyes.

"It's your guys stupid fault that my ribs and stomach hurt!" I accused as I narrowed my eyes at him, "I wouldn't be surprised if you broke some."

"Here let me see." Drew reached for me in a surprisingly gentle voice as he gently lifted my shirt up just enough to see the dark blue marks marring my stomach and ribs. He frowned once he saw the bruises and cursed under his breath as went to the wall beside the door and pressed a button below the light switch and a small keypad popped out of the wall as Drew typed something in but I was unable to see what as he blocked my view. Only a minute after he finished typing whatever it was into the keypad, there was a knock on the door and Drew unlocked it to open it and out there stood Absol carrying a tray of items. Drew thanked the pokemon and took the tray before closing and locking the door once again.

He then walked over to me laid the tray down beside me. On it was a bowl of soup and crackers and medical supplies and a couple ice packs. Drew calmly grabbed the medical supplies off the tray then turned to face me.

"Lift up your shirt." He commanded as I stubbornly refused as I refused to look at his face.

"May, I just want to wrap your ribs in medical tape in case anything is broken before your ribs set badly." he pleaded as I glared at him and muttered "screw you." then lifted my shirt up just enough to show my bruised stomach and ribs as Drew began to expertly wrap them with the tape. Once he was finished he pushed me gently to lay back down against the pile of pillows he made and laid the ice packs on my stomach and ribs. He then handed me the soup and crackers which I barely touched.

"May you need to eat." Drew tried as I stubbornly turned my head away from him as he sighed.

"Stop acting nice. I know the only reason you are doing this is to keep me alive long enough to make me into a weapon." I glared as the words slid off my tongue like ice as I refused to look at him and only at the stupid chain around my right ankle.

"May, I'm not acting..." Drew tried gently as I turned to glare at him.

"You've been acting since the first moment I met you. You and the other monsters you call your friends. So don't act like you care now that I am a prisoner. And if you recall you are the reason I'm here and the reason my ribs hurt also. So cut your crap." I snarled at him as his eyes narrowed at me.

"May you are so stupid." he said but cut me off before I could protest against him.

"I lied and acted when I first met you because it was my job. But I liked being around you and I absolutely hated had quickly my time at being normal around you went. We have yet to go even a full day normal. But honestly, you thought it was smart to separate yourselves from each other? What were you girls thinking. It only one of you had grown a brain and said no when we were going flying then the plan wouldn't have worked and we would be having a normal day at school.

"And even after we took your memory away, I was happy I had a second chance to be around you without you hating me. When you smiled at me it was like you lit up the entire room we were in. But then Jordyn just had to ruin everything and get her memory. I had planned to take you back to the rose garden and again the next couple of days just to see you laugh and play with your Victini. But you had to defend Jordyn, when we easily could have taken her memory again. I can't like you yet everything you do fascinates me from how you trust so easily to your temper when I don't say your name. And if I did not full fill my job then Paul would have me taken off protecting you. I can't let that happen." Drew explained gently as his eyes pleaded with mine to believe him.

Oh how this confuses me. My heart says believe what he says that he cares about me but the more logical side of me is screaming _he is a liar! He is trained to lie! Don't believe him!_

"D-Drew, stop confusing me! You just are lying to me to make me more willing to be a weapon!" I cried out as Drew groaned and rolled his eyes before leaning over me so he was hovering above me. His face was so close to mine as my eyes got lost in his emerald eyes and my heart beat sped up. I couldn't even try to escape since I was still so weak and chained to the bed. I was stuck under Drew.

"May, I was not lying to you and I am not lying now. You stupid, stupid girl just listen to me for once." Drew whispered as I stared up into his face as his face became closer and closer to mine as I fluttered my eyelids close right before Drew's lips met mine.

The kiss was like everything you read about in fairy tales, it was warm and sweet and made me tingle all over. But that feeling was cut short as Drew suddenly pushed himself away from me and walked over to the couch. He turned his back to me as he lied down and said, "Sleep May." I was suddenly so confused but I couldn't even question it for in the next instant the sleep that had been plaguing my mind had finally taken over at his words and brought me to my world of dreams.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

****"Commander, we were finally told of where Dawn most certainly went. I have to report though that it would be too late to try to retrieve her, we believe she made it home and has made contact with the Beta Team and they should be on their way to the school soon. How do you wish we proceed?" I asked into my phone as I paced around the room the others had just vacated to go grab their girls.

"Let the Beta Team come then. Quickly leave a message for Dawn about where you are at and have her only bring the Beta Team with her. We'll set up a few teams to secure the perimeter around the building and only let those seven in. As soon as she walks in let her fall into a trap to cage her. Then I expect you boys to deal with the Beta Team. If possible, just knock them out and do not kill unless you have to. You are stronger and more experienced than that team and you have something to fight for." The Commander said through the phone as I agreed.

"I will set the actions in place now Commander. By the ed of the day I hope to bring you good news." I said.

"Paul, be careful. These boys will not hesitate to kill you, they now know Marina was the 6th girl and they will do whatever they can in their power to get them as a weapon. No matter what, make sure they don't have all six girls. And Paul... I think it's time to tell the other girls the whole truth on the Prophecy. Just... let them rest now and set the plan in motion soon."

"Yes, Commander I understand."

"Oh and Paul... it's okay to love her you know."

"...Yes, I understand. Thank you Commander, I must go now and set the plan in place. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Paul and remember everything I said!"

I then hung up on the Commander as I strode outside to see the messenger Starlies outside. I called one over and tied the note to Dawn to the Starly's foot before telling it where to go. I then sent it off in the direction of the school where Dawn will get it. I then made my way back inside and start rigging the metal cage trap to capture Dawn. Further back in the building I could hear the girls yelling at the boys but I hardly took notice as I finished preparing everything. By that time all the rooms had gone silent and it was well past midnight. I sighed as I thought of the day tomorrow and realized I needed my sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't own Pokemon! Woe I remembered the disclaimer thingy! ;)**

* * *

Dawn's POV:

"Found something!" Kenny called out from my old dorm room. I quickly rushed over the charred and heavily damaged room that used to be mine to stand beside the brunette to see what he had found. I look over his shoulder to see he found and it was a plain white envelope with my name written across it in a neat script. It was laying on top of my old bed which was in the same shape as the rest of the room, almost completely destroyed. The battle those guys had after I escaped must have been really intense to cause such damage to the entire room.

"Read it." Kenny urged as the rest of the guys all filed into the room also as I grabbed the envelope and prepared to read it aloud.

"Dear Dawn, By now you should have figured out that we have the other girls. If not then you are as stupid as I thought you are. But we know you will try to find them so we'll make it easy for you. Follow the directions in the second page of this letter and it will take you straight to the building we are at, no tricks along the way. If you want your girls back then be prepared to win them back. You may bring along your pathetic little Beta team that I am sure you have contacted by now too but only them. And trust me, we will know if you bring along more people and we'll be out of there faster than you can say goodbye. And then you would never find them again. You have until 6 o'clock to meet us or we'll leave. So it's your choice, Troublesome; try to be a hero and come get them or be pathetic and weak and let us keep them for forever.

Oh and by the way, your sisters are strong. But even your toughest sister can crack under the pressure we have put on them. It's only a matter of time till we crack each one of them and break their spirits.

-Paul" I read through with my blood boiling after every word I read. He just couldn't resist mocking me even in a letter.

"What's our next action?" Brendan asked as he leaned against the charred wall of the room. I looked over each of the six boys in the room and realized that I was still in the leader role as they all waited for me to answer.

"We are going, like now. We will get our girls back and crush those idiots for ever taking them. We'll get Marina too and bring her on our side, and then we'll find a way to attack the Agency again later. Let's just go and not a word goes back to the Boss that we are doing this as a solo mission." I ordered and all six boys nodded their heads in consent as I turned my attention back to the letter and skimmed over the directions. That's when I realized where the boys were at. There were in the old factory on the far east side of the city by the river.

"Alright I know where we are going, let's go." I told them as I walked out to the balcony and each boy realized their own flying type. I immediately jumped on Kenny's Staraptor with him and we all take flight with me directing where we are going. I quickly scan over the watch on my wrist and saw it was only 3 o'clock so we still had time to get there.

"Alright, Brendan and Rudy, when you guys get there you take front line. We fight them if they want to fight but if they want to battle give it everything you got, no holding back! Blue and Barry, take the next wave and have their backs. Kenny and Jake, take anyone who tries to attack from the behind." I ordered over the wind to each boy.

"What about you Dawn?" Rudy shouted back.

"I'm going to get the girls and their pokemon back." I shouted with smirk on my face as the factory came into view. There was a small clearing from the woods that surrounded the factory and it was right by the river so we landed there. The boys all returned their pokemon before turning back to me.

"Alright follow me and keep your eyes peeled. I'll break off from you guys when the time comes." I told them as I lead the way up to the front door of the factory. Everything was eerily quite which creeped me out but I pushed past it as I pushed open the heavy metal door and walked into the large front room of the factory. Across the way from us were the six horrible boys that I wanted to rip apart piece by piece.

"You showed up." Gary called as he eyed each one of the boys behind me instead of talking directly to me.

"Yep, I'm here to both kick your asses and take back my girls." I said in a sickly sweet voice with a smug smile on my face.

"And _we_ are here to make a trade." Rudy said as he stepped forward and I gave him a confused look at what he was talking about before both Brendan and Kenny grabbed one of my arms each to restrain me. "We are here to trade Dawn for Jordyn."

"What the hell are you guys doing? This was not part of the plan! Let go of me you idiots!" I snarled as I tried to yank my arms out of the two boys' grips.

"This is interesting, Troublesome is getting betrayed by her own team. How ironic." Paul scoffed with a smug smirk on his face.

"Do we have a deal?" Rudy called over top of my protests.

Paul thought it over for a few minutes in a tense silence before finally nodding and turning to Cody, "Bring Jordyn to us and we'll make the exchange."

Cody then nodded his head and slipped back through another metal door but returned a minute later carrying a struggling and very angry Jordyn who both was bound and gagged but was putting up one heck of a fight.

"Bring Dawn over and we'll exchange her for Jordyn." Paul called to us as he took hold of Jordyn from Cody.

"We'll meet in the middle." Kenny called and took control of both my arms and twisted them painfully behind my back and started pushing me forward to the middle of the floor where Paul was walking with Jordyn too. We both struggled our hardest but we couldn't break free.

"Alright switch." Paul said as he pushed Jordyn towards Kenny at the same time he pushed me towards Paul and before I could regain any sense of balance Paul had my arms twisted behind my back just like Kenny had as Kenny grabbed the fallen Jordyn. Paul then started to back up while dragging me painfully with him and Kenny started to bring back Jordyn to his side of guys when Cody called out, "Okay Zorua, return."

And just like that 'Jordyn' stopped struggling and let out a smirk before transforming back into the small dark pokemon it was. Cody then called it back into his pokeball and all of the guys on the Beta team were stunned by the fact they just gave up their only bargaining tool. I would have laughed after their stupidity but I was the bargaining tool so I can't laugh much.

"Give us the real Jordyn!" Jake shouted at the idiot boys that now had possession over me.

"You never said it had to be the real Jordyn." Cody said nonchalantly.

Just then the door behind my enemies slid open and there in all her fiery fury stood a menacing Jordyn and equally pissed off Misty.

"Where the hell are Leaf, Marina and May! And- oh Dawn! What the hell happened?" Jordyn exclaimed as she looked at me worriedly as the guys locked at the two girls in shock.

"The Beta team are traitors and tried exchanging me for you. Only they got tricked and got a Zorua that looked like you instead and looked like dumb asses. And that's where we left off before you barge in here and what were you two thinking trying to challenge six guys on your own. I know you guys are the best fighters but still 6 against 2 are losing odds." I criticized as Jordyn and Misty rolled their eyes at me.

"Yeah losing odds for them but we weren't expecting this so yeah." Misty said as she shrugged.

"So fight?" Jordyn suggested but before anyone said anything further Jordyn was wrapped in a vine whip and pulled across the floor to the Beta team side where Jake was with his Venusaur. In all honesty I had forgotten they were even there at the moment, but them kidnapping Jordyn reminded us everything.

"There are nicer ways to do a rescue mission and how dare you give up Dawn you idiots! Don't just stand there, get the rest of the girls back!" She shouted as the other guys started to release their pokemon.

"Jimmy, Ash, take those two and lock them in a room somewhere they can't escape! We'll get Jordyn back!" Paul commanded as I was tossed to Jimmy and Ash quickly restrained Misty. We were pushed back into the hallway. and shoved into a windowless room and the door locked behind us as Ash and Jimmy rushed back to be in the battle.

From where Misty and I were kept we could hear shouts and pokemon cries but the clear voice we heard was near the end of the conflict. It was Jordyn shouting, "Bring me back Jake, I have to help my sisters! Bring me back." After a half an hour later Paul, Ash, and Gary came into the room with very mad expressions.

"Where did they take Jordyn? Why did they even want just her?" Gary shouted in my face.

"I don't know! We had a plan set up coming here and they completely turned on me. We were supposed to get everyone not just Jordyn and I wasn't supposed to be part of the deal, I was only supposed to be a distraction if we needed it. It doesn't make sense why they only want her and oh- crap, Mew was right." I whispered at the end as I recalled my strange dream. My life for Jordyn's, Mew was telling me a future prediction and I ignored it.

"What about Mew? Dawn, what did you say about Mew?" Paul questioned as he strode up to me and shook me slightly to wake me from my memory.

"Mew warned me in my dream that someone else wants to use the darkness in her and make her into a weapon. They were prepared to trade my life for her's. The Beta team just did what Mew predicted. Oh we have to find Jordyn before they turn her into a weapon!" I cried out as I tried to break free of Paul's strong grip on my shoulders.

"Dawn, calm down. We'll find her and stop that from happening." Paul assured.

"Wait Mew said something about you guys too. She said that you guys were good and trying to help us." I said unsure.

"Finally! I was starting to believe you girls had been completely brainwashed. Thank Mew one of you girls finally figured it out!" Ash exclaimed as Misty and I stared at him puzzled.

"What do you mean brainwashed? We never were!" Misty argued.

"Yeah you were, the Elites got you thinking they are the good guys huh? You don't even know the whole title to the name. You worked for the Elite Killers Organization. They were training you all to become killers. We aren't the assassins here, you guys are. Heck, Misty you have already killed someone." Gary explained unkindly as Misty recoiled from the shock of this news.

"No I would have known I had killed someone before..." Misty argued more unsure than before.

"After you did the job you went crazy and couldn't handle the guilt of what you did so your Dad took away your memories of the event. You were the only girl they tried to turn into an assassin, well until Jordyn came along." Ash elaborated as Misty's eye welled up with tears that she stubbornly refused to shed.

"Wait, what did they do with Jordyn?" I questioned urgently.

"She's the only one with a killer's background. Her Dad had ended up killing her Mom in front of her eyes then killing himself in front of her. Your Dad took away those memories and all the memories of when they trained her to be a killer so she wouldn't have an emotional break down like Misty did. All of her solo missions you have given her have been assassination missions that our Agency always gets blamed for in your eyes. When they send her on those missions they hypnotize her and she runs on autopilot as the trained killer she is. The Jordyn you know is the real Jordyn and the killer Jordyn is the one your organization created and she has absolutely no idea how lethal she is."

"Oh god not Jordyn! She's the youngest, how could they do such a thing! We have to get her back now!" I screamed as tears slid down my face.

"Cody, Jimmy, and Drew are following them now and once they know where they are going they'll call us and we'll go help them get her back." Paul said actually not sounding mean or anything. In fact he almost sounded a bit bad, like he was sorry for us.

"You are taking us with you. All of us girls will want to get Jordyn back before they make her into a complete weapon. We'll work together with you." I told them strongly despite the tears still falling on my face.

"Good because we are going to need all the help we can get." Cody said as he walked into the room with the two other boys filing in behind him. All three had grim expressions on their faces.

"Why and where did they go?" Ash asked.

"There at your guys' main head quarters and your Boss and Platina have Jordyn personally in their office. Whatever they plan on doing, it's gonna happen soon so we have to be quick." Cody said grimly.

"Well..." I sigh before giving everyone in the room a confident look, "let's go get Jordyn back. Call in the other girls so we can plan this. We'll need all of their help."

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I just had gotten really sick and had to go through a lot of medical treatments and I am so sorry but I am better now and so I will continue working on my stories and thanks so much for all the people that yelled at me to update cause it made me want to write this chapter even that much more. Anyways I hope ya like the update and I'll try to get the next chapter out in a couple of days.

XOXO -BB


End file.
